The Soul Alchemist
by Frankie-The-Cat
Summary: Three years have passed since the death of Alphonse Elric, the Soul Alchemst. But the mysterious circumstances leave Edward unconvinced. Pairing: EdXAl Please R
1. Soul Alchemist: Three Years Later

The door slowly squeaked open, as the short blonde state Alchemist walked into the office. The office of one "Flame Alchemist", is what the plaque on the wall next to the door said. The young boy of only 18 years of age gingerly walked further into the room, half heartily saluting the Brigadier General. He plopped down on one of the soft leather seats that faced the stern faced man's desk.

"So what's this all about Mustang?" The blonde asked coldly, "Why'd you ask to see me?"

The professional looking blonde haired woman standing in the corner of the room made her presence known, by softly placing her hand onto The boy's shoulder. "Hawkeye" is what her badge read, and by the number of stars on her shoulder it was easy to see she was ranked a Colonel. The younger blonde stiffened, confused, he never saw her face look so soft.

"Mustang, what's this all about?"

The older man sat in his chair, his stature poised and intimidating. Yet his face...

"Edward, I need you to stay calm." His voice was smooth and neutral, as always.

"Cut the crap and tell me what this is about?" Panic beginning to resinate in his tone.

"A small group of soldiers were patrolling the Drachma border on Mt. Briggs when..."

"What does this have to do with me?" The shorter Alchemist cut in, anxious.

"...When" The General went on, unphased "a small rebel group from Drachma attacked them. They were trying to steal some supplies from the camp our soldiers had set up and..."

"Get to the point Mustang!"

"...among the group of soldiers stationed there, there was a few Colonels and Lt. Colonels. There was also a state Alchemist amongst them. He..."

"A state alchemist...?"

"...he was sent there to help our troops push back another, separate, rebel force located nearby. When the two rebel groups combined, they amassed a force strong enough to completely wipe out all the soldiers stationed there. Including the state Alchemist."

"...Mustang...don't tell me...please don't tell me..."

"Edward, it was the Soul Alchemist...Alphonse...is dead."

Chapter 1. Three Years Later

"Happy birthday Alphonse." Edward whispered, blowing out the candles on the small cake that lay before him.

The apartment was small and cramped, it was military issued so Ed didn't really expect much anyway. The view from the tiny living room was nice, all of Central was visible. Ed never really noticed though, he was never there often. He would only enter the city on certain days of the year, like when he had to give his annual assessment. Or other, more personal occasions. Such as his beloved brother's birthday.

Every year, on this day, Ed would come home. To the apartment he and his brother once shared, which seemed like an eternity ago. The only reason he would end his search for the few days he stayed there, was because it was the only way he could feel close to his brother. And on a day as important as Al's birthday, it was all the more necessary.

"Happy twentieth birthday...dear brother..."

The short haired blonde cut the cake mechanically, absently placing a slice onto his plate. It was Al's favorite, chocolate with strawberry filling and fudge icing. Ed never liked it, it was too sweet for his taste. He quietly ate the cruel reminder of his brother's absence, staring into space as he did so.

One slice was all he ate, it was all he ever ate. Finishing his slice he picked up the cake from the table and threw it into the trash. Then he would wash his plate and silverware, and go to bed. That was his favorite part, going to bed. It was the bed they once shared. The bed they once held each other on cold nights in. The bed they once woke early in the morning together in. The bed in which they once...kissed.

Yes, Edward loved going to sleep in this bed. But it wasn't because it was comfortable, nor was it because it was large and spacious. No, it was because for the one moment in which Ed was between the world of the real and the world of dreams, he swore...that Alphonse was laying there next to him, safe and alive.

Edward only ever came to Central for special occasions, but he didn't mind staying for a few days. And where else was he going to get his automail repaired?

'Rockbell Automail' The sign above the door read. Edward hesitantly stepped in looking around finding no one in the lobby. "Hello? Winry? It's me E..."

"Edward!" The shrill voice came, accompanied by a large wrench.

"Agh!" Ed shrieked painfully, falling to the floor and rubbing his head. "Damn it Winry...well I guess I deserved that."

"You sure did! Yeesh Ed, I come to Central, where you live by the way, and you still don't visit but every few months! And wait, let me guess. You need your automail tuned up."

"...Yeah..."

"..."

Ever since the death of Alphonse Winry had watched her best friend wither and decay. He was never happy, but never really sad. And his trademark Elric temper was non-existent, only a shadow of his old self remained. His physical appearance had changed dramatically as well. He now wore the standard military uniform, all blue and silver lining. His hair was cut too, short like Alphonse's hair used to be. In fact, Edward could pass as a clone of Alphonse now, only the eyes were different.

"Come on, get up. Let's get you checked out. And I expect extra for this, your supposed to make an appointment remember!"

"Okay."

The slender military man followed his old friend into the back room, as he casually removed his jacket. The automail wasn't that bad, only a few nicks and scratches. The gears and wires were a little worn, but nothing serious.

"So where have you been lately?" Winry asked, as she began to replace the necessary pieces of one of her oldest works of art.

"Oh, you know...all over." The shorter blonde replied from his position on the 'Repair' chair.

"All over eh? And where is 'All over'?"

"Well...mostly near the border between Creta and Amestries."

"Really? What for?"

"General Mustang got hold of some intel reporting that a small rebel faction from Drachma may be hiding in Creta. I decided to go check it out."

Winry kept working, quietly thinking to herself. She wasn't thinking about anything new, actually it was something she thought about constantly. Ed knew what was on her mind, it wasn't like he was hiding it very well.

"Ed..."

"I know Winry."

It was the beginning and end of the same conversation the two always had on these little visits. A conversation that Ed had at least once with almost everyone that knew him. After all, it wasn't only Winry who was startled by Ed's change in appearance and behavior. Colonel Hawkeye had tried to have a heart to heart with him a short while after he cut his hair, but to no avail. Havok had tried to talk to him as well, but he didn't get much farther that Hawkeye did. 'I know.' were the only words Edward would mutter to end those conversations before they began.

"There all done." The mechanic informed her client.

"Thanks Winry." Ed twisted and turned the newly repaired limb, testing it.

Winry set her tools away and watched the metal glint in the light as it bent and stretched. "Well..." she said as she walked over to the chair her client had placed his jacket upon, "...what are you gonna do now. Stay in Cenral for a while?". Picking up said item, she hung it out in between her arms to access it. "I never thought you'd actually wear one of these."

"Uh...yeah..." A shade of scarlet painted the blonde's face. "H-hey Winry, I gotta go so could you give me my coat." He was beginning to panic, and Winry soon found out why.

"Ed...this isn't your badge...?" Squinting at the small golden trinket, she read the name. Then read it again. "Soul alchemist...?" She pronounced.

Ed set his jaw and looked away, embarrassed by her discovery. He couldn't recall when he had began to wear the badge, but he knew it had been a long time. And up until just now, no one had noticed.

"Ed...why are you wearing Alphonse's badge...?" Her tone filled with a mixture of shock, anger, and disbelief. It was one thing to look like your dead brother, but quite another to fake people into thinking you were you dead brother.

The accused said nothing, he only stared into oblivion, a small frown on his lips.

Winry carried on, "...That's enough Ed, your not fooling anyone! Why are you going around Amestries looking like Al? What are you trying to prove! Ed, Alphonse is DEAD!"

"NO HE ISN'T!"

"Don't be stupid! You've read the reports! All they found was his bloody, bullet ridden, uniform and..." She froze when she spotted the scowl on her friend's face.

"...an arm..." He finished.

They sat in their own silence, the image of the gruesome sight flashing in their minds. It was a horrible thing for them to remember, but it was true. All that was found of Alphonse Elric was the jacket of his uniform, torn to shreds and bloody. Along with a badly mangled severed arm. The arm could have belonged to anyone, but it was hard to believe that theory when the arm was still wearing the jacket. It was a left arm to be exact.

"Why...why are you doing this?" The mechanic questioned sadly.

As much as Ed wanted to deny it, he could no longer. "...I...I have these dreams Winry. Of Al...and he's okay. And for some reason...I get this feeling when I wake up like...like it was more of a memory than a dream." It was hard to admit it, but even harder to deny it.

A frown spread across his friends lips as sadness engulfed her, "...we all miss him Ed, but you have to let go. Look what's happening to you. I mean, I have dreams of Al too, but that's all they are. Dreams."

He glared at her, "I knew you wouldn't understand." Angrily, he snatched his jacket away and made for the front door.

"...So what now Ed!" she yelled into his back, "You're just gonna keep wandering around in hopes that someone recognizes you as Al! I'm not dumb Ed, and neither is everyone else! We all know what your doing, and you have to stop!"

Fiercly spinning around to face her he yelled back, "If that's what I have to do to find him then I'll do it till the day I die!"

"THEN YOU'LL DIE IN THAT DAMN UNIFORM!"

They bathed in silence once again, eye's burning into each others souls. It hurt Winry to see Ed like this, his eyes always sad. She couldn't understand why he had taken Alphonse's death so badly. Sure it was hard, hard for everyone, but what it had done to Ed was unbelievable. He had sworn never to wear the uniform, even after Alphonse joined the military and wore his. Not soon after Al's death, Ed was spotted in the blue symbol of the army. That's when Winry began to worry.

Rummaging through his pockets, Ed pulled out a random number of cenz, counting them then setting the required amount on the counter. "Then I guess you'll have to bury me in this damn uniform."

Winry watched her old friend walk out of her shop and proceed in the direction of military headquarters. She felt bad for what she said, but she wasn't lying. Ed would spend the rest of his days searching for his lost little brother, and it would never bring him back. "Where's the equivalent exchange in that."

"Hey kid, long time no see." Smoke curling from Havok's mouth as he spoke.

Havok and Breda were the only people in the small room as Ed stepped in. Breda was doing some paper work at his desk and didn't notice 'Kid' come in. Havok was...well he wasn't doing anything at all really. Just leaning back in his chair.

"Don't call me kid." Said 'Kid' closed the door and went straight for his commanding officer's office. 'Colonel Riza Hawkeye' was now printed on the small plaque, where Mustang's had once been. After three years Riza was still a Colonel, and Mustang still Brigadier General. That wasn't a surprise though, not many officers were promoted anymore, not since the old establishment took power over Amestries. To be honest, no one really wanted to be promoted, there were no wars anymore. Only border skirmishes kept the military active, and there weren't many of those anymore either.

"Sure thing...kid." Havok smirked, as 'Kid' stepped through the Colonel's door.

Riza sat at her desk, unmoving as Ed walked in and took a seat. Her hair was a bit longer, but still in the same style as it always was. Her eye's were dark too, a sign of the stressful lifestyle she was living.

Both blondes had gone through this procedure before. Ed would walk in quietly, take a seat in front of his Colonel and stay silent until she was finished doing whatever it was she was doing. Then after a moment of silence where she gathered her thoughts, as if on que...

"Hello, Edward." Just as usual.

"Hello Colonel Hawkeye."

"Did you find any clues as to the whereabouts of the Drachma rebels in Creta?"

"No. From the looks of it they hadn't been there for a long time. Looks like that intel the General got was bad."

"Yes, it would seem so. I'll expect a full report by tomorrow."

"Yes sir."

And just as always Ed would sit in the chair, ignoring his que to leave. As always Riza would ignore him for as long as she could, before she felt pity on him and gave him what he wanted.

"Okay Edward," She sighed, "the Generals heard that a small group of heavily armed men were spotted near the border of Amestries and Drachma." She didn't like doing this, feeding Ed's apatite with information. Just like Winry said, everyone knew what Ed was doing, and no one liked it.

"Thank you Colonel." Ed smiled faintly, barely visible. It was the closest thing to a real smile anyone could get out of him these days.

"Edward, this isn't legitimate intel, just something the General heard by word of mouth." She spoke as her subordinate made to leave. "I'll let you investigate it, but I won't do this again, it isn't authorized by command. Otherwise you'll be doing the paper work."

"Thanks again Colonel." He said as he closed her door behind him.

Havok and Breda were still in their positions, "Oh hey Ed. Hows it going." Breda inquired finally noticing the him.

"Hey Breda, it's going good." Ed offered a weak smirk, but didn't feel anything behind it. He walked toward the door to leave, and just as he passed Havok leaning back, he nudged the chair just enough to send the man falling flat on his back. Cigarette landing next to his face. "I said, don't call me kid."

Havok rose from the ground rubbing his head, a smile on his face. "Sure thing...uh...Ed. It's good to see ya." the soldier spoke to the back of a uniform as the younger blonde walked to the door.

"Nice to see you too." Ed mumbled as he stepped out.

'So much green...green everywhere...and it's so dark...why is it so dark...?' Ed looked around, everything was blurry and he was disoriented. '...where am I...?'

He had a strange feeling, as if he had been here before. On further inspection of his surroundings he found he wasn't alone. There were people around him, and they were dressed funny. As his vision cleared he could see tents, and small crates, even an old pick up truck. It was a camp of some sort, and they were setting up their things for the night. Ed looked at the people, recognizing no one. He began to slowly walk into the center of it, where most of the men were.

It was as if none of them could see him, each person he walked past not even sparing a glance in his direction. Farther he went into the camp, what he was looking for unknown to him. Why was he there, what was he doing, and why does it all feel so familiar? Then, a small tent to his side caught his eye. It was like he was drawn to it, attracted to it by some mysterious force. Hesitantly he started for the tent, taking small steps as if walking into the unknown. Closer and closer he came, each step bringing him nearer to his goal, and just as he was only feet away, the tent burst open and a boy stepped out.

Unlike the others, this one looked straight into his eyes. Edward froze, the sight too much for him to bear, too much for him to believe. His eyes grew wide, his breath quickened, his heart pounded. '...it can't be...'

"ALPHONSE!" Edward gasped, as he jolted upright in his bed. His breath came hard and fast, and he was covered in a cold sweat. It was dark out and the moon shone brightly through his window. It wasn't the first time Ed had a dream like this.

After catching his breath he laid back down and looked at the night sky, the dream still haunting his thoughts. "Why does it feel so real?"


	2. Soul Alchemist: The Soul Alchemist

The blonde teenager stared at the brunette, shock painting his face. "You...you what?"

"I want to join the military, like you. I want to be a state alchemist." The taller brother repeated, although he was only taller by a few inches. Still enough to cause his older brother to throw a fit.

"...Why? Why would you want to be a dog like me?" The older Elric obviously didn't agree with the idea. Ever since he had retrieved his brother's body from the gate and reached his goal, he had been trying to leave the military. Easier said than done. "I have to be in the military Al, I have no choice. But you...you can get out of here, away from central. Go back to Resembool and live peacefully."

Al's eyes narrowed a bit, his focus was aimed at his brother's feet. He had spent alot of time thinking about it, and after much debating he came to a conclusion. "But I wouldn't be living peacefully...because I wouldn't be with you."

One thing not many people knew about the Fullmetal Alchemist is that only one person could make him blush from a single touch. One person could make him feel butterflies in his stomach just by looking at him. One person could melt his heart by uttering one word. His brother, Alphonse elric. "...o-okay...but are you sure? I mean, I know the militaries a whole lot safer since Bradley was assassinated but that doesn't mean it won't be dangerous some times."

"Idiot brother," Al chuckled affectionately, "don't forget, you've never beat me at sparring. And your the famed Fullmetal Alchemist! What could possibly go wrong?"

Chapter 2: The Soul Alchemist

"Everything." Ed muttered to himself as he walked down the narrow military hallway. His report, which had been finished on the way to headquarters, was neatly tucked under his arm. Colonel Hawkeye wouldn't care how halfassed it would be, she knew where his priorities lay.

The office door swung open as the young alchemist shuffled through. This time the office was full, Feury, Breda, and Falman all doing paper work at their desk's. Havok was busy doing...nothing again.

"Oh, hey Edward. It's good to see you." Feury commented, pleased by the appearance of his old friend.

"Hello Edward." Fallman Chimed in immediately after Feury.

"Hi guys. How have you been?" The blonde replied, he didn't really feel like conversating, but it would be rude not to.

"Good."

"Fine."

"That's good. Hey, is the Colonel in?"

"Yes, but she's on the phone right now. You might want to wait a minute." Falman, the all knowing, answered.

"Oh, okay." Edward walked to the back of the office, sitting at his desk to wait for his commanding officer. He wiped a finger across the top, leaving a long line where the dust was removed. "Gross."

"Oh hey ki...I mean Ed. Heh,heh" Havok chuckled, cigarette nearly falling out of his mouth. "Didn't see you come in."

"Hey Havok. What's Breda doing?" The alchemist peered over at said soldier, who was currently pulling on his hair with one hand and writing on paper with the other. "Why's his face all scrunched up like that?"

Havok twisted his head to get a look. It was true, Breda looked very aggravated, almost menacing. "Oh him, nothing much. Just trying to finish his last stack of paper work before deadline. Last time he was late the Colonel had a 'Talk' with him in her office. Ever since, he hasn't turned in one single document late. And for some reason, whenever the Colonel happens to rest her hand anywhere near her pistol, he freezes up. Almost like a huge dog just bit him in the a..."

"Edward, do you have that report ready?" The Colonel inquired from her office doorway. Falman must have let her know he was waiting.

Although Havok's story was interesting, Ed had more important things to tend too. Like getting this over and getting out of Central. "Yes, sir.

The two stepped into the small office, the Colonel taking her seat behind her desk, and the State Alchemist directly across. This was just as routine as all of their other visits were.

First Ed would hand over the report, "Here's my report on the allegations of a rebel group of Drachmians hiding in Creta. Is there anything else you would have me do before I go on to my next assignment?"

The the older blonde would take his report, look it over quickly, and answer him. "No, you did well. You are now officially discharged from this assignment. Are you ready for your next one?"

Then, with out taking the slightest moment to think it over, the man would reply. "Yes, sir."

Briefing was Ed's favorite part, it told him what he needed to know to make his search easier. "You are assigned to go to the Drachma-Amestries boarder. I've told command that we have a good idea that a rebel group of Drachmian Soldiers are hiding in the mountains. Go and investigate. Find out if they really are there, and if they are, find out why."

And now that all the official talk was out of the way, the two friends to could talk freely. "Thanks again Hawkeye."

"No problem Ed. When do you plan on leaving?"

"Today, there's a train headed north, leaving later this evening. I've got a few things to do before I go."

This wasn't a surprise to the soldiers' commanding officer. She had found that since her subordinate began his fruitless search for his dead brother, he had shown a determination more powerful than that of the determination he exhibited when searching for the stone. Although it was a quiet determination he showed, only noticeable to those who knew him well. "Then good luck on this assignment and...enjoy yourself Edward. I hear the weather is quite lovely up there this time of year." A weak smirk was offered.

The young man looked upon his commanding officer, slightly surprised. It was rare for her to show such affection, only in drastic occasions did she ever. A sign of how worried she was for her friend. "I will. Thanks Colonel." He lied through his teeth, truth was, he didn't enjoy much these days.

The 'Things' Ed said he had to do, was actually say goodbye to Winry. Last time he left without saying goodbye, he was greeted by a wrench upon his return. To be honest, he almost wanted to leave without saying anything, the argument of the day before was still fresh in his memory.

Slowly, if not hesitantly, he stepped into the shop. Once again it was empty, just his luck. Now if Winry tried killing him for leaving so soon, no one would be around to help him. He shut the door quietly and listened, but didn't hear anything. Wondering if she had gone out to lunch he wandered into the back room. It wasn't long till that theory was debunked, due to the fact that there happened to be a sleeping Winry at her workbench.

"Winry?" He coaxed, as he nudged her shoulder, "Hey, Winry?"

"Uuughh. What is it granny?"

'Granny', Ed chuckled a little at the remark, thinking it was cute. "No, it's not granny. It's me Ed, get up."

The sleepy eyed girl lifted her head and looked around the room, finding no one but her friend. "Oh, hi Ed. Did I fall asleep at my bench again?"

"No Winry, I just happened to find you unconscious at your workbench." He anounced sarcastically.

"Ha, ha. Very witty Ed," She returned just as sarcastically, "I didn't know you still had a sense of humor." Winry regretted saying it, seeing her friends face get serious showed her mistake.

"Yeah well, it shows every once in a while."

There was a moment of awkward silence between the two, where Ed fiddled with the lining of his coat jacket and Winry sat looking around the room. As the two blondes thought of the next thing to say, Winry remembered the fight they had the day before. She didn't think he would come back, and thought he would leave without staying goodbye. She wondered, why was he here?

"So, you planning on leaving again. You're not gonna stay in town for a while, you know, rest a little?" Ed hadn't really stayed in one place for more than two weeks since Al's death. Winry often wondered where his energy came from and how does he have so much of it.

"Uh...yeah. I'm going on another assignment."

"When do you leave?"

"...today, later this evening."

Ed didn't want to look into Winry's face, he knew she would be frowning at him, he could feel it. This is why he hated saying goodbye to her, because in no way did his 'bye' feel 'good'.

"So then you actually came to say goodbye then?" Not only was the face she was giving her friend cold, but the tone she used was equally chilly.

"...yes I came to say goodbye. But if you're gonna be rude about it then forget it..." He spun around to leave but just as he reached the door frame...

"Wait..." He stopped dead in his tracks, listening "...okay, I'm sorry. It's just...I'm a little surprised you actually came. You know, because of yesterday and all."

For a moment, Winry thought her old pal was about to walk right out the door, since he didn't move right away. But after a short while he turned around and faced her. "It's fine, don't worry about yesterday." There he stood, in the door frame, as another uncomfortable silence surrounded them.

"So...where you going?" The mechanic inquired, wondering what boarder her friend would venture to this time.

"I'm going north, up near the boarder between Drachma and Amestries."

Winry didn't have to ask the next question, she already knew why he was headed there. "Is it the same rebel's that...well...you know."

"...I'm not sure." He was never sure, all he knew was that the rebels from Drachma were his only lead. He would chase down every rebel faction from Drachma till he found what he was looking for.

"Oh..." she didn't know what else to say, what else was there to say, "...well then, be careful okay Ed."

"I will." The man smiled softly, touched by his friend's concern.

"And promise me you'll come home soon, okay?" She used her puppy dog eye's on that one.

Ed chuckled, "Okay Winry, I promise."

The mechanic rose from her bench and closed the distance to the door, giving her friend an affectionate hug. It almost felt weird, she hadn't hugged him in so long. It almost felt like she wasn't supposed to do it. "When does your train leave?"

"Not for a couple of hours." he replied as Winry ended the embrace, softly backing away.

"A couple of hours? What are you gonna do in the meanwhile?"

"I don't know, I'll probably just wait at the station."

"For a couple of hours?" She asked surprised, "Then if you're gonna wait at the station for a couple of hours, I'm waiting with you."

"What about the shop?"

"What about the shop, there's no one here Ed." She informed him matter-of-factly.

"Are you sure, I mean you probably have better things to do today. I don't want you to waste you're day on my account."

"Ed, spending the day with my bestest friend is NOT wasting the day."

The walk over had been fairly quiet, not much said but small talk. Upon reaching the train station, Edward bought his ticket and took a seat on a platform bench, Winry in the seat next to him. Once the old friends were seated and waiting, things sort of quietted down between them, as they drifted off into space.

As Winry was sitting there, staring at the tracks, she remembered something. Back at the shop she had left a note on her desk that read 'Ask him'. That was all it said but she knew the true meaning to it. The reason for the note was simple, Ed never told her the story of how exactly he got his brother's body back. Or why Al joined the military, that had bothered her for a long time. It didn't make sense for Al to enlist, and when she had asked before they had only given her some halfassed excuse.

Mustering up all her courage she gently tapped Ed's shoulder, getting his attention. "Yeah Winry, what is it?"

"Um, Ed. There's something I wanted to ask you." Winry softly fiddled with her fingers, and kept her gaze upon him as she spoke. She was afraid to ask, but she really wanted to know.

"Ask me what?" From years of knowing her best friend, she could tell by the tone of his voice how suspicious he was. And was that fear?

"Don't worry it's nothing serious. Well...I guess maybe it is but I really want to know, and trust me you can tell me anything."

"What is it Winry." This time mixed with suspicion and weariness.

Taking a deep breath, as if this would be the hardest thing to do in the world, Winry asked her first question. "I want to know exactly how you got Al's body back." The words came out faster than she wanted.

As soon as the question was asked, Edward's face became soft, and his eyes wandered around the station. As if he were remembering something. He never did want to tell Winry the story, he thought it would be too hard for her to handle. That was a long time ago though, and now the two were adults.

Taking a breath equally as deep as Winry's, and to the great surprise of his friend as well, he began to tell the story. "There are alot of things that I would have to explain to you, for you to understand the entire story. So for now, I'll try to explain as much as I can so that you at least know the basics of it."

"Okay. I never was skilled in alchemy, but I'll try my hardest to understand." She already knew she was going to be confused, but there wasn't much to do about it. It sort of reminded her of when she tried to explain things about automail to Edward once. He was so confused he vowed never to alchemically alter his arm again, although he did anyway.

"Do you remember the place Rose found Al and me? That old under ground city?"

"Uh-huh" How could she forget something like that.

"And you remember how Al was turned into the philosophers stone?"

"Yeah."

"Well, a person named Dante was trying to use him for her own selfish needs. I tried to stop her, and in the process I had to fight the Homunculi." Ed then looked at his old friend worriedly, he didn't want to tell her what happened next.

"What is it Ed, what happened?" She was about to etch lines in the old wooden bench with her fingernails. The anticipation was killing her.

"I fought a Homunculi named Envy. And while we were fighting...I was...well I was hurt...really bad..."

"I don't remember you being hurt when they found you, where did she hurt you?"

The Fullmetal Alchemist was a genius, but even he couldn't figure out a way around this part of the story. "...well you see Winry...I was...stabbed...through my chest...and...I..." It was too hard, his voice shook, he didn't want to say it. He didn't even like to think it.

"Go on Ed, what happened to you?" Her tone was that of worry, she wanted to know the truth. "...what happened?"

"...I...d-died..."

The world stopped turning, time froze as birds halted in mid air and sound ceased to exist. Winry didn't hear that, she couldn't of! Ed died? No way, she thought. But the look on the shorter blonde's face told her he was telling the truth. He had died.

"...Oh my god..." She exclaimed when her voice finally came back to her, "...Oh my god...how can that be...you're...you're sitting right next to me now!"

This is what Ed feared, Winry didn't know how to handle this. Softly he placed a gloved hand upon her's, calming her down. "...let me finish, I promise you'll understand everything." Another long breath was taken by the Alchemist, "After I died, Al managed to somehow bring me back, using himself and the stone."

The girl clasped a hand over her mouth, just barely halting a gasp. "...you mean...Al died...too...?"

Ed hated thinking of this, the thought of what his brother did for him that day nearly caused him to break down every time he thought of it. "...y-yes, he did...and when he brought me back, I had all of my limbs. And I was so happy, but then...Rose told me what happened to Al...and then I..." The tears tried furouciously to escape his eyes, but he fought them back just as hard.

Winry was staring in shock, one hand still over her mouth, the other being held by Edward's. "...if you had you're limbs back...then how did you..." She quickly glanced down at the glinting metal of her masterpiece.

"...I...I used myself...in a transmutation...to bring him back..."

"...you what...!"

"Shh! Just listen to me." Ed licked his lips and went on, "...I used myself to bring him back...but something...strange...happened...instead of being taken whole...only my arm and leg were taken...and I was left with this body..."

Winry watched him, trying to grasp the whole situation. "...s-so then what happened...?"

"Well...the next thing I knew I was in the hospital...and Al...was in the bed right next to me..." Then he did something, that completely floored her, he smiled, "...you should have seen him Winry...his body had aged, and since he hadn't eaten in four years...he was malnourished...but the mere sight of his big gray eyes, instead of white lights...was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen..."

The mechanic watched in awe, as Edward smiled for the first time in years. She understood why he was on his difficult journey now. Without Alphonse there was no Edward, that was the way it always had been. The love he felt for his brother had driven him to extremes, but Winry could see his reasoning. She didn't blame him anymore.

"As for Dante and the Homunculi," Ed continued, "I don't really know what happened to them. Rose told me she had seen Dante run off, but the last remaining Homunculi just disappeared." he took one more deep breath, "And that's it, that's what happened."

Winry caught Ed off guard as she pulled him into a hug. She was crying, but she didn't care. Hatred was what she felt, hatred for the world. How could it be so cruel? After all that her friends had been through, how could the world take Al away from his brother. It was so uncaring, so cold, and it hurt. It hurt everyone who knew the Elrics, because they all knew that those two kids never deserved all the crap they had to deal with in life.

"Oh Ed, I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry Ed..." The tears soaked into the blue uniform, as the wearer fought his own.

"Shh, it's okay Winry...don't cry it's okay..." Ed didn't regret telling the story as much as he thought he would, in fact he felt sort of good about it. I felt good letting all of that out, and finally telling someone who truly cared to listen.

When the sobbing girl finally calmed down, and backed away from the jacket, she looked into those golden eyes and knew their sadness. For the first time in a very long time, Winry felt her friend's pain, and she was happy to share it with him.

It wasn't long before her mind wandered to her second question, "Uh...Ed...?"

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to ask you one more question...but you don't have to answer if you don't want to..." Nibbling on her bottom lip, she waited for his reply.

"...sure, go ahead and ask." Figuring there wasn't much else she could ask as distressing as the first question, one more wouldn't hurt.

"I just wanted to know...why did Al join the military?"

It wasn't so much that this question was distressing, it was that it wouldn't be easy to answer. How could he tell her this story, without causing her to hate him. Of course he had no idea how she would react, he just assumed she would hate him. "Oh...so you were wondering about that huh?"

"Yes, I was. It doesn't make sense, I don't get why he joined."

Ed thought back on the events that caused Al's enlisting in the army. It would be just as hard explaining this as it was explaining how Al got his body back.

Edward age:15 Alphonse age:14

"Damn it!" The young blonde mumbled as he waltzed through his dorm room door. Alphonse was busy reading at the table when the State Alchemist barged in. Throwing some papers on the floor, the older Elric went straight for his bed and flopped down on his side.

The younger of the two hadn't said anything, only watched as this all happened. After a moment or two of silence after Ed hit his cot, Alphonse asked "Brother...what's wrong?" said brother huddled up in the cot, staying silent as he faced the wall. "Brother? What happened...didn't Mustang accept it?"

"...no..."

"What? Why didn't he accept your resignation! He can't do that!" Al rose from his seat knocking his chair to the floor, this was an outrage. "I don't understand? Haven't you done enough for the military! What could they possibly still need you for!"

"...read those papers..."

The brunette's head looked from side to side, searching for said papers. Picking them up off the ground, he quickly started reading. He couldn't understand some of it, but most of it was clear enough. It was some sort of loophole due to the new establishment, Ed had to stay in the military for another few years. It was no one's fault really, just the outcome of the clashing of the old rules and the new.

"...but...brother...that means we can't go home...to Resembool..." Ed hated to hear his baby brother's voice like that. It was a mixture of sadness and despair.

"...no...it means that I can't go to Resembool Al...you can..."

"..." Al wasn't that surprised by Ed's answer. Actually he should have expected it, knowing Ed. But that didn't mean he had to accept it, he didn't want to leave his brother. Slowly the younger boy climbed into the bed and hesitantly snuggled up to his brother's back. "I'll never leave you brother...never."

Edward slowly turned around to face his baby brother, and they looked into eachother's beautiful faces. Very carefully, Ed moved in and placed a soft kiss upon Al's lips. And very carefully, Al returned the kiss, deepening it. They hadn't done this much before, so they were still a bit confused about it. One thing was for sure, it didn't take long after Al got his body back for the two to realize that they liked doing this. And they liked it alot.

Edward age:16 Alphonse age:15

The shortest State Alchemist in the line up stood tall and proud from his position. The room was large and filled with military officials of much higher ranks than he, and at one end was a long table. At the table sat members of the new government establishment. None of that mattered to the short Alchemist though, all that did was the person standing in the center of the room.

The handsome boy of only 15 stood determined, four empty suits of armor surrounding him. The whole crowd watched as a military official began the test. "Alphonse Elric, you may begin."

With a polite little bow to the old men at the table, the brunette clapped his hands and set them upon one of the suits of armor.

'BASHOOM'

Then another 'Clap, BASHOOM'

And then the last two 'Clap, BASHOOM, Clap, BASHOOM'

The boy gingerly walked a few steps away, a small smile on his face. The entire crowed watched, and for moments the feel was almost anti-climactic when nothing happened. Then just when the nothingness seemed almost unbearable, one of the empty suits of armor stepped off of it's stand and walked forward. The crowd burst into a quiet chatter, as each Alchemist marveled at this amazing Alchemy.

Then Another Suit of armor rose and walked forward, taking it's place right next to the first. Pretty soon all four suits were standing side by side. This was already incredible enough, when all of a sudden, all four armor suits quickly bounced into action, as each one fought the other. The sight was spectacular, as four empty suits of armor dueled to the death, each one fighting as if it were a skilled Xing martial artist.

Eventually three of the suits were beaten, leaving one suit standing. The young brunette, quickly took his place next to the last standing suit. The two then bowed to the table of old men in perfect synchronization. The crowd burst into applause, but none were as loud as the Fullmetal Alchemist, who was whistling, cheering, and yelling "That's my brother!"

Needless to say, He passed with flying colors.

Once the ceremony was all done and everyone was on their way out, Edward caught up with his brother and gave him a huge hug. "You did it! I'm so proud of you! That was so cool!"

"Heh, heh," The blushing brunette rubbed the back of his head, "just goes to show what a years worth of training at teacher's place can do." It was a tough year being away from his brother, but it was worth it.

Edward placed his arm around his beloved baby brother's shoulder as the two walked out of the magnificent building. He was overjoyed, not only had he not seen his brother in what felt like forever. But his brother had just put on the best State Alchemist test performance the military had ever seen. "I'm so happy for you, now we can finally be together again."

"Heh, heh yeah. This is going to be great." The blushing wouldn't stop!

"Oh and guess what..."

"What?"

"Weeeeeeelll, since I am not only a gifted Alchemist, but also a very gifted negotiator. I managed to talk some of the higher brass into letting me get an apartment!"

"An apartment! But I thought that was only for high ranking officers?" The younger gawked.

"Yeah well, you know. What can I say, I'm just great." The blonde gloated, but Al new there was more to it.

"So how exactly did you go about 'negotiating' an apartment for us?" Alphonse asked suspiciously.

"Uh...you know, by talking to people and stuff." Even though the two had been separated for some time, Al would always be able to tell when Ed was lying.

"No you didn't," The younger boy accused, "I bet you begged Mustang or something." He chuckled, imaging the image of his brother pleading to the man.

"No I didn't!" The older pouted. "...it was hawkeye, she was able to get it for me..."

"Hah, I knew it." Alphonse raised his hands in the air in triumph, laughing at his brother's despair. He couldn't help it, Ed looked so cute when he pouted.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just be glad I got it. Now we don't have to live in that dump dorm building." He really didn't mind the rooms actually, but the shower's sucked, since he had to share it with fifty older men. He would always get teased because of how much more 'Mature' the older men were 'Down There' compared to him. But what could he do, he was only thirteen, of course he wasn't going to be as 'Mature' as men twice his age!

The brothers walked in silence, enjoying each others company. The only thing was, that they were kind of in a hurry, but they didn't want to look suspicious. As soon as they were out of sight of military headquarters, the wandered into the nearest ally, neatly hidden.

"I missed you." Ed whispered as he pinned his brother against the wall, kissing him passionately.

The brunette returned the gesture, his tongue venturing into his brother's mouth, tasting him. "I can tell." He gasped, breaking away for air.

Luckily no one saw them for the twenty minutes they were there, making up for lost time. Eventually a very nervous pair of Elric brothers stepped out of the ally, hair ruffled and lips bruised. They set off for their new home, their bodies shaking with anticipation. If they just did that in the privacy of some back ally, they could only image what they could do in their own apartment.

A few days later Alphonse reported to Central Military headquarters for his first day as a state alchemist, but first he had to be officially instated.

The Fullmetal Alchemist sat in one of the comfortable leather couches that inhabited the office. He was joined by the Flame Alchemist, who sat at his desk opening an envelope. Across from him was another Alchemist, about to get his 'Wings'.

"Oh behalf of the New Establishment of Amestries, we hereby give the name 'Soul Alchemist', to one Alphonse Elric." The Colonel read, smiling at his new subordinate.

"Good job Al, now you're officially a dog of the military." Edward anounced.


	3. Soul Alchemist: The Old Man

"You don't get it Winry...it wasn't like any other dream." The long haired boy exclaimed, looking desperately into his friends face from across the shop counter. "It felt...real." That's all he could say to explain it.

His friend starred at him, sadness encompassing her. Ever since Edward barged into the shop, ranting about a dream he had of his lost brother, she had known something was wrong. "What do you mean Ed? It was just a dream, nothing more." She replied, almost pleading for the boy to accept her answer.

"But it wasn't like any other dream, it was like it was actually happening right before my eyes. I could almost feel the atmosphere." The dream had thoroughly surprised him. It had been six months since his brother had died, yet the dream made it feel as though it hadn't been no more than six seconds ago. Not knowing what to do, he stayed up all night thinking about it. Never before had a dream done so much to him, not even the nightmares of his mother.

"Ed..." Winry pleaded once more, "...that can't be. Alphonse is...dead, you know that." Edward's change in attitude had already been bothering her, but this was too much. She couldn't stand there and watch the man she regarded as her brother, last brother now, destroy himself.

He scowled, golden eyes looking away. For some reason he knew she wouldn't believe him, and honestly if he were in her shoes, he didn't think he'd believe himself. "I know what I saw Winry. Alphonse was alive, hurt, but alive. And I'm not going to rest until I find out what this means." he vowed, not knowing what he would do.

"Ed be serious, It could have just been some memory of Al you put together in your head. I know it's hard to accept but there's nothing more you can do."

"No, I won't let this happen." He whispered to himself.

"Won't let what happen! You can't bring him back! I won't let you go off looking for another philosophers stone or something, you know it won't work." Assuming that's what her 'brother' meant, Winry meant every word. She would tie him up to one of her repair chairs before she let him leave.

"Of course I'm not going to look for another one! Are you crazy? I meant..." It couldn't be said, it hurt him too much to say it.

"What Ed...? What did you mean? Tell me?"

He scowled even more, struggling to find the words. With a shaky voice, they were found, "I won't let the last thing I said to Alphonse be...'I hate you'."

_**Chapter 3: The Old Man**_

The seat was uncomfortable, but he had grown accustomed to that a long time ago. At least he had the car to himself, he noticed as he listened to clitter clatter of the train tracks. The scenery was beautiful as the metal snake slithered through miles and miles of country side, headed north. But the single passenger couldn't say he enjoyed it, not without his companion.

The retelling of a small part of his story had profoundly saddened him, as he explained all the details to Winry. She listened intently, unblinking as he spoke on that uncomfortable bench. Of course he left out the details about his relationship with Al, he didn't want to lose another person he cared about. But not mentioning that piece of important information made it a bit harder to explain some things. Luckily the girl didn't question some of the inconsistencies, and focused on the overall plot.

The train bobbed and bumbled along as the thoughts of the sad man consumed him. It was time's like these that the loneliness he felt would make itself known. Not because of the emptiness of the car, no. It was because of the emptiness in Edward's heart.

The tree's began to appear less and less frequently, thus indicating that the train was nearing its destination. As a matter of fact, the small town was visible far off in the distance. "Grimrock. Finally."

Grimrock was the town Ed would never forget, for it was the very town in which Alphonse was last seen alive. To Ed, that last wittiness was more of a clue than anything else. But after interrogating the old woman, he found she had only glimpsed his brother on the way to the market. Nothing more, nothing less.

The town was where most of this search had been based. Ed would always come here once every few months, in hopes that someone had spotted the rebel group responsible for his brother's...well...the one's who did it. Yet every time he'd come, there would be less and less info on any rebel activity. It got to the point that he had stopped coming here, there wasn't any need to.

Stepping off the train car onto the platform, the State Alchemist could see that not much had changed since his last visit. Sometimes he thought he wouldn't mind coming here with Alphonse some day, that is after he found him. But even he had to admit, that his search was beginning to look grim. The town was small, named for the first man who settled there and made the town what it was today. The best thing about the place was the view, from almost anywhere you stood Mt. Briggs was clearly visible. That was why the soldiers that Al accompanied had used it as a base of operations, it made it easy to monitor the mountain side.

Pulling the small piece of paper that he had scribbled notes on from his pocket, Ed read them once more.

"Bastard said there was a group of heavily armed men near Grimrock. Don't forget to make your presence known, maybe people will think your him. Use the picture. Check out the "site" once more. Roy is a bastard. Try to verify if this is the same rebel group from before. Hawkeye said to enjoy the weather, so try too. Oh and don't forget...Roy is a bastard."

He read that last line over, "Stupid bastard Brigadier General." The last thing Roy had said to him before he left on this mission was. "Be careful Fullmetal, the rock face on that mountain has a 'small' tolerance to weight. Even a 'little' rock slide could crush and 'miniscule' objects in its way."

To every ones great surprise, that is all the people in the hallway that Ed and Roy happened to bump into each other in, Ed thanked the General for his advice and casually walked away. One soldier even went as far as saying hell had frozen over.

"Well better start looking." He decided to start by asking the townsfolk about any suspicious activity in the area. Pretty basic stuff actually, things he had gotten used to asking.

The entire days search had proved fruitless, no one had seen anything even remotely suspicious. "Ugh, another wasted day." The exhausted man said as he fell onto the cheap inn bed. "Spent all day on my feet for what...nothing. Well maybe we'll get a break tomorrow right Al..." Looking to the side and finding no one in the room with him, a surge of great sadness overcame him, causing his eyes to instantly water. Was he that tired? So tired that he forgot what he was doing there, or was he really going crazy like everyone thought? He didn't know, and he didn't care. He just wanted Al back.

A huge mass stood before him, dark and blurry and imposing. His brain raced, trying to figure out where he was and what he was doing there. Slowly the image cleared and he could make out his surroundings. It was Mt. Briggs, and he was standing at it's base. On further inspection he saw the same tents as before, but this time the men weren't setting anything up, it looked like they had been there for a while. In the center off all these tents was a small campfire, many men sitting around it starring into it's infinite light.

"Who are you?" He asked himself, wondering why he kept seeing these people in his dreams. That was one of the strangest things about it, Ed knew this couldn't be any normal dream. It couldn't be because before, he could never tell when he was dreaming, but in these...visions, he was well aware that this was just in his mind and that he was actually sleeping.

Upon further inspection of the area, he spotted what he knew would be there. Alphonse, was walking up a moonlit path behind him, carrying a bucket of what looked like water. Remembering that in his last dream, Al almost looked like he could see him, he wondered if he could hear him too. "Al!" He yelled at his brother, hoping his theory was correct. Suddenly the boy walking up the path stopped, and frantically looked from side to side. "So you can hear me. Here Al, I'm right here."

He tried to take a step forward, but couldn't. It was as though his feet were encased in cement, and no matter how hard he wanted to run right up to his brother, he couldn't. These visions were cruel.

And then, just as the younger Elric looked up the road and straight into his brother's eyes...

"Al!" He jolted upright in his bed, breathing heavily. Something had awakened him, but he couldn't tell what it had been.

Then the light rapping on the door accompanied by, "Room service." came through muffled, as it was said on the other side of his door.

"Dammit!" He cursed the cleaning lady under his breath, "...Uh...yeah I'm still here..." Ed yelled back.

"Okay, I'll come back later." The soft padding of the cleaning ladys foot steps anounced her departure.

Edward, who was still a bit hazy from his sleep, wondered as to why the cleaning lady would come so early? Then glancing at his pocket watch gave him the answer. "Crap! Why did I sleep in so late? I must have been really tired last night."

He quickly fitted himself in his uniform, and headed straight to the streets of Grimrock. Losing the most part of the morning he figured he would bypass his breakfast and go straight on to his search. His stomach didn't agree with that idea after a short time though, growling loudly as he was questioning a young woman. After apologizing for the interruption he thanked her for her cooperation and soon found a small cafe.

As the soldier ate his lunch, quite visible amongst the small crowd around him due to the eye catching blue uniform and bright blond hair, he noticed an old man in the street starring at him. At first Ed went on eating his lunch, he remembered when he and Al were searching for the philosophers stone, there would always be someone who starred at the oddness of the two. But then he realized, there wasn't a seven foot suit of armor to catch anyones attention. Only a state alchemist, and to everyone who saw him, he looked like the Soul Alchemist.

Hastily leaping out of his chair, knocking various things on his table down, he made a B-line for the old man. Unfortunately Ed didn't think of how menacing a soldier rushing toward you would look like, so he was farily surprised when the man dashed in the other direction.

"Hey! Wait!" The Alchemist yelled as he gave pursuit, he wasn't going to let him go that easily. For all he knew this could be the opportunity he was waiting for. "Stop! Please! I just wanna talk!"

The elderly man gave it his all, but in the end it took less than thirty seconds for Edward to catch up. Cornering the old man he pleaded, "Please 'huff,huff' I just want to talk. 'huff, huff'"

"Oh please! I know what 'talking' to you military types really is. It always involves alot of pain and alot of bruises! So get away from me before I..." He raised his bony hands up in a fist warning the soldier to back off.

As much as Ed wanted to laugh at the gesture, considering who was making it, he knew he had to be carful if he was going to get what he wanted. "Don't worry old man, I'm not like most soldiers. I just want to ask you a few questions." He pleaded sincerely.

"Questions, eh? What kind of questions?"

"Nothing too serious, I just wanted to know...have you seen me before?"

The old man looked puzzled, confused by the question. "What are ya talkin about boy? Of course I've seen ya before. Don't ya remember me?"

Edwards heart leapt. Was this it, could this be the first step in finding his brother at last? "When, when did you see me, was it long ago, did I look like this, was I with anybody..."

"Calm down, calm down boy! Are you crazy or somethin? Don't ya remember? It was three years ago, just before you got in that big fight up on Briggs. I'm an old man and even I remember that!"

Then his heart fell, "...Oh..."

"Whats the matter? You get hurt in that fight or somethin? Don't look like you did, although, I thought you were dead." He chuckled.

"He's not dead!" The soldier demanded forcefully, confusing the old man even more than before.

"Who's not dead? Oh...wait you mean Isaac? Well of course he aint dead, not even your troops could handle him when he joined forces with that other Drachmian group."

Edward's eyes flew wide open, "Isaac? Is he the leader of that group of Drachmian rebels that killed...that wiped out my men?"

"Whats wrong with you? Did you hit you're head on something? Of course he is. Don't you remember, you kept askin me where he was and all that."

This surprised him, why was Al asking this old man questions like that? "Wait a minute, how do you know so much? How do you know me so much? Who are you?" Edward hadn't properly thought about that till that moment, he was too caught up in all the other info about this 'Isaac'. But now that he thought about it, no one else in this entire town new anything about the rebels on Mt. Briggs. No one except this old man. "Tell me."

The old man looked him up and down, inspecting him. "Now that I think about it...you do look a bit different. Weren't you taller or something? Are you sure you weren't hurt, did you hit your head or somethin?"

Thinking quickly the Alphonse imposter came up with an excuse, sensing he was losing his lead. "Y-yes, I did. I got really hurt and I don't remember anything. So just please...tell me who you are." He pleaded.

The old man looked at him strangely, with a crooked smile. "Well then, I don't really believe you. I don't think you really are that State Alchemist from before, but I don't want to get in trouble or nothing. So let me introduce myself. My name is Palmer, and I'm what you would call a...keeper of information. Now, I don't have a certain employer, so for the right price, I'll tell you anything you want to know."

"So then...that other Alchemist was paying you for information on the rebels lead by this Isaac?"

"Yes sir." The old man replied.

"But...you said you work for any one who's willing to pay the right amount. Right?"

"Mmm-hmm"

"So then, you were the one who told those rebels about my BROTHER! That's why those two separate groups joined forces." He snarled, grabbing the feeble old man by his collar and lifting him up against a wall. "You're the one responsible for all of this! I should KILL you right NOW!" Raising a metal fist hidden by a glove, only Edward knew how much damage he could inflict upon the man.

But still, the sight of an enraged State Alchemist was still pretty frightening to the old man, even without knowing that a metal fist could bash his face in. "WOAH! WAIT, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WEREN'T LIKE MOST SOLDIERS!"

After a few long moments of silence, where Edward contemplated wether it was worth it to obliterate this man, he realized it wouldn't help him find Al. After slowly letting Palmer down, he moved in close, he eyes burning into the old man. "You are going to tell me everything I want to know, because if you don't, you'll find I actually do have alot in common with 'most' soldiers."

Some time later, Edward emerged from the ally he had questioned Plamer in, shaking with rage he wandered the street unsure what his next move should be. From what the old man had told him he found out that Alphonse had been using him to track the rebels led by this Isaac person. But since Alphonse was such a trusting person, he had no idea that Palmer was selling info to Isaac, which is why he was so easily ambushed. But the most important information Ed gathered from the old man, was that Isaac was here, hiding in the forest surrounding Grimrock.

It was his senses, that kept him from running into the woods searching for Isaac at that very moment. He knew that doing that would be pointless, probably even deadly. From what Palmer told him, Isaac had amassed quite a large following once the news of his massacre on at Mt. Briggs spread across Drachma. One thing was for sure, he wouldn't be able to take on an entire army of Drachmian rebels. Since the only back up he could get was a very long train ride away, Ed knew he was on his own for this one.

Edward returned to his room at the inn, and waited. He decided it would be best to wait till nightfall and sneak into the forest in search of the rebels. But that wasn't for another four hours, he would have to be patient. While waiting in his room, his mind wandered to the thoughts of his brother. The days events had caused memories of his brother to come rushing back to him, so for four hours Ed sat in his room, thinking.

Bullets ricocheted off of everything, as the three heavily armed mercenaries fired randomly into the warehouse. It had once been their base of operations, but was quickly turned into a war zone when two State Alchemist's had crashed the party.

Hiding behind a freshly transmuted wall, were the party crashers, Fullmetal and Soul. As the concrete wall disintegrated around them, they quickly devised a plan. "Okay, you got it Al?"

"Got it!"

Suddenly there was a bright flash of blue light, temporarily blinding the mercs. In the confusion a gigantic rock statue of what looked like a thin woman with braided hair, came rushing toward the men from behind the wall.

"What the hell is that?"

"I don't know just shoot it!"

The bullets did nothing but chip the stone warrior as it gained speed, and quickly closed the distance between them. With bone crushing force, the statue slammed into one of the soldiers, knocking him unconscious instantly. But by the time this happened the statue had cracked and was falling apart rapidly. No worries though, it was only meant to be a distraction.

While the remaining two mercenaries focused their fire on the decaying figure, the duo came flying out of the darkness. "If you think that's scary!" Edward roared as he swiftly incapacitated one of the men.

"Then you should meet the real thing!" Alphonse yelled, just as swiftly knocking down the last remaining merc.

After looking around and catching their breath, the two leapt up in joy. "Not bad for your first assignment Al!" The older praised.

"What do you mean? I've been on plenty assignments with you." The younger asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah but this time you're a certified State Alchemist. Keep up the good work and maybe someday you'll be famous like you're brother the Fullmetal Alchemist." He gloated, raising his head into the air proudly.

"What are you talking about. People already know me, they still think I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist cause they can't believe the real Fullmetal is so short." Alphonse teased playfully.

"WHO YOU CALLIN SO LITTLE..." His ranting was quickly stopped when his brother suddenly grabbed him in his arms and hugged him lovingly.

"...I love you brother." Alphonse blushed, "Promise me you'll always be with me on my assignments. We're perfect together."

Taken by surprise by his younger brothers show of affection, Edward blushed furiously. "...I love you too Al, and of course I'll be with you on all you're assignments. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Edward backed up to look his brother in the face. Said brother was blushing madly, a small smile on his face as his eyes were averted elsewhere. Al was obviously embarrassed by his show of emotions, and Ed found him so cute. Slowly rasing Al's chin up so that he would look Ed in the eye, he softly planted a kiss on the younger's lips. "Come on Al, we gotta report back to headquarters now. We'll leave these idiots to the clean up crew."

"Okay." Alphonse agreed, as they started for the exit. "Um brother?"

"Yeah Al."

The Soul Alchemist gazed back at the stone figure lying on the floor, "Why did you transmute teacher?" he wondered.

Edward glanced back, "Well...I had to transmute something scary didn't I?"


	4. Soul Alchemist: Discovery

"Oh, hey Ed." The automail shop owner greeted her friend as he rushed through the door. She could tell something was bothering him by the way he had barged in and angrily dropped into a seat in her lobby. She had a customer so it would have to wait unfortunately, "Um, I'll be right out Ed, I just have to make some repairs to Mr. Denson's leg."

Edward watched the back of Winry's head, all long blonde hair tied up into a bun, walk into the back room. He didn't know why she did her hair like that, it was very similar to Riza's hair. Personally Ed liked long hair, and took pride in how long his braid had become. His bangs were rivaled by no one, not even sergeant Denny Brosh's bangs could match his in length.

A short time later a very pleased looking Mr. Denson walked out of the back room thanking his mechanic greatly. "No problem Mr. Denson, just be more careful at the factory."

After a few more 'thank yous' the man paid his fee happily and departed from the shop, leaving Ed and Winry as it's only inhabitants. "Ok Ed, what's the matter. You look terrible."

The eighteen year old boy looked up from the oil stain he had been starring into to meet his friends gaze. Winry could see something was wrong with him, his eyes were red and a bit puffy, as if he had been crying. Of course she knew he hadn't, he had probably just got teary eyed and held the tears back. "It's nothing, me and Alphonse just got into a fight, that's all." He muttered.

Being the genius mechanic that she was, she was not fooled. The brothers fought all the time, but never did Ed take it this seriously. "What happened? What did you guys fight about?"

"I told you, it was nothing."

"If it was nothing, then why did you come here to talk about it." She countered.

"..." Well she was half right, he did want to talk about it. But he didn't come to her on purpose, he just aimlessly wandered here in his fit of anger. Besides, no matter how much he wanted to tell her, he knew he couldn't. "M-my automail, I came because of my automail." he lied, "I think it needs a tune up."

Grabbing said arm she bent all the joints assessing its condition, "The automails fine Ed. Now stop trying to change the subject and tell me whats going on. Where's Al?"

"HE," Edward pronounced harshly, "went on a stupid mission without me."

The taller blonde looked down at her friend, that couldn't be what had nearly brought Ed to tears. "That's it? That's why you two fought? Cause he didn't take you with him on his assignment? That's what's bothering you?"

Edward scowled, "No...It isn't that. We fought over something else, it's just that...I said...really mean things to him before he left. And I didn't mean them, but I didn't get to tell him that." A small frown appeared on his face, showing his sadness over the subject.

Accepting that the reason the two had been fighting for was probably another one of their secrets, Winry decided to focus on what was bothering her friend. "Don't worry about it Ed, you two have been in plenty of fights before. When he gets back you two will make up and everything will be just fine."

"...yeah, maybe your right. I'll just wait till he gets back." It's all he could do with Al so far up north, near Drachma. Edward didn't know what he'd do if he never told Alphonse he was sorry.

Chapter 4: Discovery

"Are you sure?" The smooth voice came through the receiver, the sound alone infuriating the Alchemist.

"Yes Brigadier General! Of course I'm sure!" Edward growled back, a small group of people looking his way. He had decided it would be best to inform Central command that the rebels were there, before he went in search for them alone. Standing in the lobby of the Inn, he used the only telephone in the building, "This Palmer guy sounded like he knew what he was talking about."

There was a brief moment of silence, "Okay Fullmetal, I'll send some back up. For now just stay put, these rebels are too dangerous for you to take on alone." Mustang's voice was as calm as ever.

"I never said anything about taking them on alone." The blonde replied innocently. He was surprised by Mustangs comment, did Roy know him well enough that he knew exactly what he was going to do next? The thought only made Ed even angrier.

"Come on Fullmetal, don't play stupid. You know just as well as I do that that's exactly what you were planning. Now just stay in Grimrock and don't do anything that might alert the rebels to you're presence. We don't want to lose them again." The General demanded, last time he had chased the rebels for miles. Ultimately they knew the land better than the military, and ended up losing Roy's search group.

"Mustang, these rebels could leave anytime, you know they don't stay in one place for very long. By the time you're back up arrives they could be gone." Fullmetal argued.

"That was an order Fullmetal. Do not leave Grimrock. Is that clear?"

Edward could almost feel his fist smashing into Mustang's face, "Yes sir!" He slammed the phone onto it's receiver and angrily marched up to his room.

He wasn't going back to his room to stay though, for the sun had long since set. Dressing in all black, the 'Ninja' snuck his way across town, careful to avoid any police. A person sneaking around, dressed from head to toe in black, is always going to look suspicious.

Finally reaching the tree line that separated the little town from the thick forest at the base of Mt. Briggs, golden eyes stole one last glance at the town before entering the darkness.

Edward age: 15 Alphonse age: 14

The two lay in the bed panting heavily, the sticky remnants of their previous activity coating the bed sheets. "What was that Al?" The exhausted blonde questioned, confusion painting his face.

The younger boy looked to his brother as he struggled to catch his breath, "I don't know 'huff' I felt like trying something new." After a few weeks of experimentation, the brothers were learning quite quickly just how pleasurable they could be to one another.

"Well, whatever that's called, warn me next time." Edward panted, he didn't think Alphonse was the aggressive type in bed. Then again he didn't think he would be the more submissive. Not that he couldn't be just as aggressive, he just preferred not to be. Alphonse didn't mind it though, he loved having the freedom to finally do as he pleased to the person he couldn't even feel no more than a few months ago. Sometimes their little 'Experiments' would get a little out of hand, and they would have to calm down before causing their surrounding neighbors to suspect anything.

The walls to the dorm room weren't very think, so if someone bumped a wall, it was guaranteed their neighbor could hear it. So letting out raspy moans wasn't very safe. The brothers knew what they were doing wouldn't be accepted by anyone they knew. It would be bad enough if the all the men in the military dorm knew that they were homosexuals. But if they knew that they were incestuous homosexuals, they'd probably be murdered in their sleep for such a crime.

After discarding the dirty bed sheets in the hamper, Edward informed his little brother that he was going to take a shower. "Okay Ed, I'll get dinner ready." Said little brother as he stepped into the tiny kitchen.

"Aren't you coming?"

"Uh...well..." Alphonse didn't like the public washroom, especially the showers. He didn't like the fact that anyone coming in to wash their hands could catch a glimpse of his naked body. Only Edward was allowed to see that. "...I'll go after dinner..." He decided, not many people ever took showers that late in the afternoon, so he wouldn't have to worry much then.

"Suit yourself." The blonde retorted as he stepped out of the small kitchen.

The dorm room wasn't very big, the door was directly connected to the bedroom, and the kitchen was at the far end of the bedroom tucked into an even smaller room. Because of this layout, the naked brunette was terrified to learn he had nowhere to hide, when their door swung open.

"Knock knock, anybody ho..." The colonel quickly backed out of the room once his subordinate shrieked bloody murder. Pulling the door with him and leaving it slightly open so he could speak through the crack. "...S-sorry Fullmetal...I...uh..."

Edward, who had quickly grabbed one of the discarded bed sheets and wrapped it around his waist, wasted no time in cursing the man. "Dammit Mustang, don't you knock!" The blonde blushed madly, although he grabbed the sheet faster than a speeding bullet, the colonel had still gotten an eye full. "Who do you think you are just barging into people's homes like that!" He yelled.

"Calm down fullmetal," Even after the drama of the incident the man still kept his voice cool. "I was visiting Havok down the hall and decided to pay a you and you're brother a visit...and besides...it's not like there's much to see anyway."

If he weren't naked, Edward would have ran out into the hall and beat the man to a pulp. "Shut up you bastard! What makes you think I want your company anyway!" He fumed, as Alphonse stood quiet as death. He didn't want the colonel to know that Edward was walking around naked in front of him. How would they explain that! Let alone the fact that he was naked himself.

"Well I came for a reason actually; are you dressed yet, I'd rather not talk to you from this hallway."

"Uh...no...um...wait I'll go out there..." The boy panicked as he looked around for something to wear.

"Won't do Fullmetal, I suggest you put your panties on cause I'm coming in." Roy slowly pushed the door open and walked in. He came in backwards and shut the door so he couldn't see his subordinate right away. "Are you decent?"

Luckily Ed managed to slip on his trademark black leather pants, "Y-yes."

Mustang slowly turned around, his eyes closed. Hesitantly he opened one eye, and when he saw it was clear he opened the other. "Good, now I came to give you and Al and invitation. By the way, where is he?" Roy hadn't left the vicinity of the door, so the contents of the kitchen were out of sight.

"Uh...h-he left...to the bathroom...to use it...cause he had to...use the bathroom that is..."

Alphonse would later comment on how smooth his brother's excuse was. The colonel shrugged his shoulders, disregarding how awkward the shorter soldier sounded, and began to walk deeper into the small room. Edward quickly closed the distance between them, and stood directly in front of the towering man (towering to him that is) a scowl on his face. "Um...I guess I won't sit down."

"What do you want Mustang." Edward demanded forcefully as he stood his ground, cautious not to reveal his secret. He would never, EVER, let Mustang have the satisfaction of discovering them. He would tell the entire world before he let this bastard find out.

"Well, as I said before, I came to give you an invitation."

"An invitation to what!" Ed wanted Roy out NOW! "Just give me the damn thing and get out!"

"Alright Fullmetal," The older man's voice took on a much darker tone, he was obviously insulted for some reason. "I didn't ask why you were standing naked in your dorm room. It doesn't look like you just came from the showers, and if you were getting ready to go there I don't think you'd go naked through the hallways. So it seems you were doing something important with yourself and I won't waste anymore of your time." Roy pulled an envelope from his pocket and shoved it into the boys hands, then quickly bid the boy goodbye and left.

As soon as the door shut, there was a loud thud that startled the older Elric. He quickly turned around to find Alphonse laying on the floor clutching his heart. "THAT...was to CLOSE!" Edward sighed loudly, and began to laugh. Alphonse glared at his brother, "What are you laughing at! Don't you realize what just happened...we almost got caught!" He scolded as he rose from the ground, finding a pair of pants to put on.

"Relax Al, it was a close call but nothing happened. I made sure that bastard didn't see anything suspicious."

The brunette grunted, and decided to change the subject. If he thought about it any longer he might have a heart attack, "What did he come for anyway?" He sighed.

"Didn't you hear him? He came to give us an invitation. Here." He handed the small envelope to his little brother, who took it and inspected it closely.

"I wonder what it's for." Alphonse stared at it, as if he would be able to read it with his mind.

"Uh...why don't you just open it." He stated matter-of-factly, he knew that Al hadn't thought of that. It wasn't like his little brother was an idiot, it was just that sometimes he didn't use his brain. "Maybe that will solve the mystery." He waved his hands in the air to emphasize 'Mystery', teasing his younger sibling.

"Shut up, I was just about to do that." Then the boy mentally kicked himself for not thinking of that. Opening the envelope he read it to himself.

Edward watched on, growing impatient. "Well...what does it say?"

"Your not going to be happy about this."

"What?"

"It says we're cordially invited to Roy Mustangs promotion ceremony."

People four rooms down the hall could hear the Alchemist's hollering very easily through the thin walls.

Later that day, as the two were getting into bed to go to sleep, Alphonse's mind wandered to what had happened. He wondered what the Colonel would have done if he had found him standing there, naked. Would he have burned them with alchemy, the boy thought. But no, the colonel probably would have given them a long lecture and never thought of them the same. Or worse, he might have chased them out of Central, banishing them from ever returning. Alphonse mused these things to himself, but his mind began to think of a more real consequence. Roy might have had them separated somehow, probably using courtrooms and judges. Have Al sent away to a foster family. I did make sense, since Ed was Al's only relative, that made him his legal guardian. If a courtroom jury found out what they had done, they might blame Edward for abusing his little brother.

Of course Alphonse had no way of knowing exactly what could happen, but the possibilities were scary. He didn't want to be taken away from his brother. Not now, not after all they had been through, and all they would go through. No matter what, Al wanted to be with his brother forever. He wanted to love him forever, and be loved by him forever. The thought of anything taking that away made him shiver.

Edward, who was holding his lover in his arms, felt this shivering. "Al? Whats the matter?"

Alphonse spoke into his brothers neck, tickling him with every word. "Brother...do you think we should be doing this?" He asked honestly, he really wasn't sure. The two of them had never talked about it, they just followed their hearts blindly.

"What do you mean? You mean this...us?"

"...yes..."

"Well...don't you want this?" Worry tainted his voice, he suddenly feared that maybe Alphonse didn't want this at all. Maybe he forced his little brother into this without knowing it. "Don't you want to be with me...like this..."

"Of course I do. I was just wondering...is it right?"

"Well, many people don't think so, but that doesn't mean..."

"No...I mean do you think it's worth it? To risk everything like this?" The younger boy tried his hardest to keep his voice from shaking, but it wasn't enough to keep it from wavering slightly.

Edward noticed his brother's nervousness, he knew it must have been heavy on his mind. "Alphonse...I'd risk everything for you...even my life..." His words were the truth, and the younger boy knew it.

The brunettes face was a scowl, but he kept it hidden from the blonde by nuzzling it into a warm chest. His brother's words had only scared him even more.

What if someone killed them for this? Someone so disgusted, they didn't see it fit for them to live. Alphonse had heard of things like that, heard of homosexuals beaten to death by prejudice men. He could only imagine what those men would do to him and his love.

"Brother?"

"Hmm?"

"...do you...I mean...do..." He struggled with the words. This too had been heavy on his mind, very heavy. "...do you think...do you think mom would still love us if she knew?"

"..." If anything could leave Edward Elric completely speechless, this was it. "..."

Realizing that he had struck a weak point in his brother's heart, Alphonse quickly took it back. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I'm so sorry, it was uncalled for..." He held on tightly to the body that held him, afraid it would lift it's metal arm and leave. "I'm sorry brother...please forgive me..." Tears stung at his eyes, threatening to rob him of his composure.

"...yes..." It was a whisper, barely caught by the brunettes ears, but he heard it.

"W-what?"

"...of course she would Al...mom would have loved us...no matter what."

"...r-really...?"

There was no answer, Al waited but it never came. He didn't know if he believed that and he wasn't sure if he ever would. Accepting that his brother wasn't going to answer any more questions, he snuggled a bit closer and shut his eyes. His questions would have to wait, for he was leaving the next day. There was a train ticket to Dublith on the small table that said so. He had made a deal with his old teacher, and she would train him for a year. Although he didn't give her all the reasons for his sudden urge to train again, he knew that once he was there he would have to tell her. Of course convincing her to train him so that he could be a state alchemist would probably involve much pain, he felt that if he told her in person she would understand. And hell...if all else failed he'd use his puppy dog eyes.

The woods were thick, and if it wasn't for the full moon and clear skies above, creeping through the trees would have been impossible. But he was determined, he would find these rebels lead by Isaac, and when he did...there would be hell to pay.

After a few hours of trekking through the dense foliage, he finally reached the base of the mountain. It was here that the rebels were believed to make camp, right at the point when the ground began to raise up slightly, leading to the giant boulders at the bottom of Mt. Briggs. Now all he had to do was search the area, the camp had to be nearby.

After another hour of roaming around, Edward began to lose hope. He would probably have to come back tomorrow night. It didn't surprise him much though, Mt. Briggs was huge, so finding these rebels in the forest surrounding it would be like finding a needle in a haystack. The sun wasn't coming up yet, so he figured he'd search for a few more hours before heading back.

He walked and walked, then walked some more, until he reached a small stream. The sound of running water was very relaxing, so he decided to take a rest. Sitting on a large boulder his gaze fell on water as it went by. Alphonse was on his mind, he had been ever since that bastard Palmer had talked to him.

What would he say to his beloved brother if he ever found him? It was a question he thought of often, and after three years he still had no answer. Would he say he was glad to see him? Would he say he missed him very much? Or would he say he was sorry? That last one sounded more appealing, because he WAS sorry. Sorry for what he had said, and what happened. Sorry for reacting the way he did, and most of all sorry for...

Suddenly there was a rustling in a bush down stream, quickly the 'ninja' dove behind the stone and peered over it's top. He spied as a man stepped out, dressed in strange clothing. It was too dark to make out what the man looked like, or what he was doing. This man crouched at the stream, and there was a sloshing sound as if he was playing with the water. Then the man stood and headed back through the bush.

This was it, Edward thought, that person must have been a rebel. Seizing the opportunity he quickly snuck across the river to stalk him. He figured he'd follow him to his camp, and then...he'd get some answers.

For a minute or two after Ed had crossed the river, he lost his prey. A small rustling to his left drew his attention, so he hastily went to investigate. Sneaking through the dense bushes and weeds, he closed in. He watched as the man walked off, holding something in his hand, but he couldn't tell what it was.

Just as he was about to move closer, he heard it. But it couldn't be real, or at least his ears didn't believe it at first. The man was humming, but it wasn't the fact that a tough as nails rebel was humming that bothered him, it was the voice he had. Edward stumbled out of the bushes, frantically running after the man. His heart pounded like it never had before, and his mind raced faster than he ever thought it could.

Startled the man dropped the bucket of water and pulled out a pistol, swinging around to aim directly into the face of his attacker. The rebel's shook as the barrel wavered only inches from the face of the 'ninja'. Those golden eyes frightened the rebel, they were burning wildly. Slowly the State Alchemist rose his hand and pulled off the blackness that hid his face.

"...A-Alph-ALPHONSE?"

The younger brother stared into those eyes, gun shaking wildly. "...do...do I know you...?"


	5. Soul Alchemist: Kid

The seventeen year old lay in bed, twirling the long golden lock of his brother's hair around his finger. He watched as his lover slowly took in air through his slightly parted lips, and as it was slowly released. The sight could captivate him for hours, and in fact it had. Three o-clock in the morning is what his military issued pocket watch said, and he was no where near tired.

The day had been eventful, for it had been his seventeenth birthday, and although the 'Gift' Edward had given his brother tired him out he couldn't manage to let his mind rest. Earlier, when this special day was celebrated in the office at Central headquarters, Havok had asked him a question. For any normal boy of seventeen, the question should have been easier to answer, but Alphonse wasn't any normal boy.

'So chief, you're seventeen, but I can't help but notice you don't have a girlfriend.' Alphonse ran the words over through his mind, 'What's up? Isn't there anyone you've got your eye's on?'. Havok wasn't really serious about wanting answers, he was just teasing the birthday boy. Still, it wasn't the first time he had been asked questions like this, and he knew it wouldn't be the last. 'I bet it's cause you spend so much time with Ed, he must be rubbing off on you. I mean, he's never even HAD a girlfriend!'. The comment earned Havok a deadly glare by the shortest person in the room, and a nervous stare by the youngest.

It troubled him that people noticed how much time he and Edward spent together, but then he would tell himself he was over exaggerating. They were brother's, so of course they would spend alot of time together...but still.

"...hmmf...stupid bastard..." Edward mumbled in his sleep, no doubt dreaming about Mustang insulting him. Alphonse chuckled quietly, admiring his lover's beauty in the moonlight. Only his brother could pull off looking handsome with drool leaking out of his mouth.

But then again, Alphonse thought his brother looked handsome no matter what he did. Al couldn't help it, he was in love. It wasn't the normal type of love though, this was more. Every moment he was separated from his beloved was agonizing, leaving him with the intense urge to seek him out and kiss him passionately. Every look he stole when his brother came out of the shower left him seeing stars, feeling warm and excited. Every touch he gained through out the day made him burn with the desire to feel more, to engulf himself in his brother. Every thought of losing him made him cry uncontrollably, increasing his fears.

Fears that had driven Alphonse mad, causing him to lose sleep every night. It wasn't a question of if they would be in deep trouble if they go caught, no it was how much trouble would they be in. What they were doing was not only immoral and wrong...it was illegal. What's worse is that Edward would take the brunt of the punishment, he was eighteen and that made him an adult responsible for the crimes which they had committed.

He didn't know what he would do without his brother, because surely they would be separated if caught. Alphonse knew he had to do something, but he didn't know exactly what it would be. One thing was for sure though, Edward loved him just as much as he loved Edward, if not even more. So if he didn't know what he would do with out his lover, he didn't even want to think of what would Ed do without him.

_**Chapter 5: Kid**_

"W-who are you?" The rebel asked as his gun shook in his hand, threatening to drop.

"...Alphonse...it's me...Ed..." Figuring it was the dim lighting that made him unrecognizable, Edward tried to lower the gun with his metal hand.

"Hey!" Al yelled as he swiftly raised the gun again, holding it even closer to his brother's face. "Don't try anything funny...I...I know how to use this...", It was a lame attempt at trying to sound intimidating.

"What's the matter with you Al...put the gun down...", Again a metal hand raised placing it's fingers on top of the barrel slowly coaxing it downward.

"Dammit! Stop that!" The ragged looking man stepped back, raising his pistol again. "Don't move military scum! I know your some type of assassin...so don't try anything funny...or else...I...I'll kill you!" If it weren't for the slight waver in his voice, Edward would have believed his brother meant that.

"Alphonse? What's the matter with you?" Taking a step forward, he was quickly halted by the sound of the pistol being cocked. "...Al...d-don't you remember me...?" Edward pleaded, this wasn't looking good.

For a moment the younger man stood holding his pistol steady, thinking about how he should answer. The fact was he had no idea who this crazy person that jumped out of the bushes was, but he had seen him before...

"...why do you keep calling me Alphonse?"

Edward couldn't believe his ears, this couldn't be true. It was almost funny, how cruel the world was to him and his brother. For three years Edward wandered Amestries looking like Alphonse in hopes someone might recognize him, how ironic it was that not even the person he was pretending to be could recognize him now.

The older brother sighed deeply, now what would he do? "...I call you Alphonse...because it's you're name." Edward said wearily, this wasn't the reunion he had expected.

"M-my name...? Then...then you know me?" The gun lowered an inch, as the rebel's eyes widened.

"...yes...I know you..."

"How! Who am I! Where am I from! How old am I...! Please tell me!" By now the gun was lowered down, and the young man's face painted with a deep yearning.

The bombardment of questions took Edward off guard, he hadn't expected Alphonse to forget all of those things. So then...how much did he remember? "Al...you...you don't remember any of that? Nothing at all?"

Gray eyes stared deeply into gold, a blankness behind them, "...nothing..."

The ninja's head bowed, his face in a deep scowl. It wasn't fair, why did this have to happen to his beloved little brother. To lose all of his memories, and live for three years not knowing anything about who he was, must have been worse than living in a body less suit of armor. Edward hated himself even more now, for not being there to help his brother three years ago.

"...I...am you're older brother..."

The taller man lifted an eyebrow, staring down at his so called brother. "Older brother? But you're so-"

A flaming golden glare quickly stopped the sentence, "Like I said, I'm you're older brother. You're name is Alphonse, and you're twenty years old. You and I grew up in a place called Resembool...don't you remember ANY of this? Anything at all?" He hoped that by giving his younger sibling some details, things would click in Alphonse's mind.

"Resembool? Where's that?" Nothing clicked at all.

"I can't believe this." The blonde muttered to himself, taking a seat on a nearby boulder. Flopping his head into his hands, he noticed the strange noise the auto mail made when it slapped against his skin. Then it hit him, "You're arm!" His eye's darted to his brother's left hand, and sure enough, it was metal. "Y-you have automail?"

The brunette's face took on a puzzled look, then he lifted said automail arm clenching it's shiny fingers into a fist. "Uh...yeah...I do."

Edward's eyes wandered up and down the man that stood before him, with each inch of his body a new discovery. His body physic was slightly more muscular, and to Ed's dismay he'd grown about and inch. But the most startling difference was his hair, it looked exactly like Ed's did when it was long, down to the cowlick and braid. "You're hair...why did you grow it out like that, with the braid and all."

Alphonse raised his hand and grabbed the end of his long braid, toying with it's end. "I...I don't know..."

Hope fluttered in Edward's stomach again, because that meant that his little brother MUST have some memories about his past. Maybe they were subconscious or something, all that mattered is that they were there. Raising from his rock he walked over to his sibling, crunching the twigs and leaves as he did so. He slowly raised his flesh hand to the long brunette bangs, and softly ran his fingers through them. The younger boy blushed madly, embarrassed by the sudden interaction. Suddenly the urge to lustfully kiss his long lost lover swelled inside of Ed. Maybe it would help bring back some memories, or maybe it would bring them all back, he just wanted to feel those soft lips again. And then just as he was about to lunge forward...he saw it.

The movement of his hand through the soft threads of hair, had made more of Alphonse's forehead visible. And there, starting at his right temple and going deep into the hairline, was a scar. The sight turned Ed's stomach, causing him to lurch backward, away from the discolored patch of skin. "That's how...isn't it...that's how you lost you're memories." He whispered sadly, hating himself even more.

A hand traced the change of texture that the scar caused, as Al's eyes softened. "Yes...it is."

Once again reclaiming the rock and using it as a chair, the older of the two sighed deeply. He still couldn't quite believe that this was happening, it was too ridiculous to be true. He spends four years of his life trying to recover his brother's lost body. Then he spends three years trying to find his brother, to find Al's lost his memories. Edward couldn't help but hate the almighty being that created him for giving him such a cruel life. He looked back to the scar, and how it was a thin line that streaked across Alphonse's head.

"Tell me Al...what happened to you?"

It was darkness.

Complete and total darkness, but then...there was light. Slowly his heavy eyelids opened to a single color, tan. He was starring into the ceiling of what seemed to be a small tent. But then, his eye's became heavy again, and darkness took him.

This time, it was pain that awoke him, a blinding pain to his left. What it was, he couldn't tell, but when he tried to tilt his head more pain greeted him. He felt pain everywhere, all over, and all he wanted to do was cry out but he couldn't. His voice wouldn't work, and his arms and legs wouldn't move. It wasn't long before the darkness took him again.

For what seemed like an eternity, he drifted in and out of his fevered sleep. Sometimes he would open his eye's to the brightness coming from the sun and penetrating the thin tent walls. Sometimes there would be more darkness, and the sound of hundreds of crickets chirping in the cold night air.

Then one day, a bustling out side of his tent startled him awake. There was a noise coming from right outside the tent's opening flap...they were voices.

"Why are you doing this! Do you have any idea who he is Isaac! He's a Sta-"

"I know who he is damn it!"

"Then why do you let him live? Why not just let me put a bullet through his skull and get it over with!"

"NO! That would be disgraceful! I won't let you kill this man in his sleep like some animal."

"DISGRACEFUL! LETTING THIS BASTARD LIVE IS DISGRACEFUL!"

"Calm down Jovan!"

"I will not calm down Isaac! For all I know it could have been this piece of shit that killed my family!"

"...I understand you're hatred for him, but I have bigger plans for this one."

"What do you mean, 'Bigger Plans'?"

"Come, I'll tell you in my tent. For now, let this man get his rest...he's going to need it."

He listened to the sound of footsteps leading away from his tent and get lost in the surrounding noise. It was now that he noticed the sound, it seemed as though he were in the middle of hundreds of men. Before he knew it though, his eyes shut, and once again it was dark.

Eventually his moments of consciousness began to lengthen, and the pain would feel less agonizing. It was during one of these moments that a man peered into the tent, it was the first time he had seen someone since he could remember. He looked into the mans eyes, as he slightly tilted his head to peer at the flap of the tent. The man starred at him for a while, as he lay on the small cot, then he quickly vanished.

A short time later the sound of hastened footsteps approached the tent which housed the injured boy. The flap flew open as a tall man stepped in. The man was not the same guy as before, no, this one was much bigger. He had long brown hair, and dark eyes. A small beard covered his face, and his nose was long and slightly crooked. His body however was hidden behind a long black cloak, that reached down to the man's boots. From the width of his shoulders, it wasn't hard to tell he was built like an ox.

The small boy lay in his cot and gulped, intimidated by his new guest. For the first time, he tried to get up into a sitting position, but something was wrong. His right arm was busy trying to lift him up...but why wasn't his left doing the same? Stiffly turning his head to see why, the sight shocked him. There was nothing there, only bloody bandages.

"So...you've finally woken up."

The man's voice was familiar, it was one of the voices he had heard outside of his tent, Isaac was it? The boy nodded, unsure of what to say. Isaac then stepped over to the cot, and knelt down beside it.

"Now, we can do this the hard way, or we can do this the easy way. Just tell me everything I want to know." The man glared at the boy before him, choosing his first question. "Tell me, which Alchemist are you?"

The boy thought hard, what did he mean 'Which Alchemist'. "W-what are you talking about?" The sound of his own voice startled him, it was raspy and unfamiliar.

"I said tell me everything I wanted to know!" Isaac yelled harshly. "Now tell me! Who are you!"

He thought hard again, but to no avail, his mind was a blank. "...I...I don't know..."

Issac's brow furrowed, his eyes flashed. "What do you mean you don't know! Don't play games with me!"

The young boy didn't know what to do, he really didn't know anything. It was the first time he had thought about it himself, who was he? How did he get here? Who were these people? Slightly frightened by the man's harsh tone, the boy answered truthfully. "I'm not playing games...I can't remember anything besides being in this stupid tent!"

Rage bubbled madly in Isaac's face, turning it a bright shade of red. But before he could inflict damage on the smaller person, he noticed the bandage that wrapped around his head, and instantly calmed down. His eyes wandered to the side, a sign that he was deep in thought, and before the kid could ask anything about how he had gotten there Isaac vanished out the tent.

Once again he was all alone in the tent, utterly bewildered. He was still in alot of pain, losing an entire arm can do that to a person. What happened to him, how did he lose an arm? The questions would have to wait.

Meanwhile a very stern faced leader of Drachmian rebels, stormed into the main tent, where all of his highest ranking officers stayed. The second in command, Jovan, quickly questioned his superior. "What's wrong Isaac? What did he tell you?" He was obviously anxious to hear the details.

"There's a problem, I'm going to change the plan, we're not using him as a ransom."

"What? Why?" This wasn't what he wanted to hear. Ever since that State Alchemist was dragged into their camp inches from death, Jovan had wanted nothing more than to kill him himself. The only reason he was still alive was because Isaac had decided to bargain with the State, using the boy for a ransom.

"The Alchemist's head injury was more severe than I anticipated."

"What, does he have brain damage or something...is he a vegetable?"

"No, not that severe. Your going to love this..."

Jovan arched an eyebrow, "What are you talking about."

"It seem's our little soldier's head wound caused amnesia. He doesn't remember a thing." A smirk slide it's way onto Isaac's hairy face, waiting for his subordinate's reply.

It took the second in command a while to answer, he was thinking. "Are you sure? How do you know?" His words were suspicious.

"The little bastard told me, how else would I know. I asked him a few questions and he said he couldn't remember anything."

"...and you believed him! For all we know he's lying to save his own ass!" Suddenly he grabbed the biggest rifle from a nearby crate full of them, and started marching straight for the Alchemist's tent. "I'll MAKE him remember!"

There was a great woosh of air, then Jovan's eyes were clouded by darkness. The very tall leader stood directly in front of him, blocking his way. "No. You're not going to do anything to him." His voice was calm and collected, as if he knew that his subordinate would react the way he did.

Jovan stared upward, meeting his leaders eyes, this was serious. Backing away and angrily tossing the gun back into the crate, he questioned Isaac again, "So then you believe him! What makes you so sure he isn't scheming away in his tent, trying to figure out how to escape, huh!"

"Because the look in his eyes is that of a man who doesn't lie."

"...what the hell are you talking about!"

"That Alchemist is young, I'd say he was about nineteen, maybe eighteen. He can't be younger than that, the only person to join the State Alchemists any younger than seventeen was the Fullmetal. People that young are easy to read, especially the kind hearted ones."

Jovan processed the words, still reluctant to accept them, but what else could he do. "Okay, so even if the kid's telling the truth, and he really can't remember anything. What's the point of letting him live! He's no use to us!"

Isaac's dark eyes stared off into space, not really listening to his second in command. "I've got an idea."

"..." taking a deep breath, Jovan knew there was no point arguing anymore. Once Isaac had an idea, nothing else mattered. "What...what's you're idea..." He said exasperated.

"This kid is a State Alchemist, and he must be a damn good one to have made it into the military at such a young age. And now he's sitting in our tent, in our camp, and he has no idea we're the enemy." A crooked smile slithered it's way across the ragged beard, this was truly one of his more brilliant ideas.

"What are you getting at?" The smaller man looked to his leader, a questioning look in his eyes.

"Do you know how much stronger we'll be with an Alchemist helping us out." The crooked smile turned into an evil grin.

Realization spread across Jovans face, "So you're saying...we trick him into thinking he's one of us or something?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." The words slide out smoothly.

The two men laughed loudly as they discussed their new plan. Even though they had achieved great success in combining forces with another rebel group, the addition of a State Alchemist would make them unstoppable.

Back at the tent, the boy lay on his cot thinking of nothing. When you're memory consists of a few days inside a tent, there isn't much to think about. It was getting dark now, and the man called Isaac hadn't come back. For hours he sat in his tent, gingerly rubbing the space where his left arm should have been. Then the sound of oncoming footsteps made his heart leap. He wasn't sure if he should be scared that someone was coming, or happy, all he new was that he wanted answers.

The tent flap flew open once again, and in came the tall man Isaac once again, but his time he was accompanied by another. The second man was shorter than the first, and looked considerably different. His skin was dark, as apposed to Isaac and his own. But the most startling difference was his eyes, they were a dark red, and burned with an unknown passion. Both men stood before him, starring him down for a while until he became uncomfortable. "Um...can you tell me how I got here?" He asked innocently.

The two men exchanged looks, then the bigger spoke, "How much do you remember about yourself?"

The boy frowned, annoyed by the questions he couldn't answer. "I told you already. I don't remember anything." after saying that the men went back to starring at him, once again causing an awkward silence. "...can someone please tell me what's going on here?"

"We're the ones asking questions boy!" The red eyed man yelled, startling the kid by his sudden outburst.

"Calm down Jovan!" Isaac yelled back, giving the man a harsh glare, "Just answer us some questions and we'll tell you all you need to know." The boy nodded hesitantly, "Good, now, you have no idea what you're name is, and where you're from. All you can remember is waking up in this tent, is that right?"

"Y-yes."

A toothy grin appeared on Isaac's face, followed by a small chuckle. "Well then, I guess I'd better tell you who you are. Right Jovan?" The large man peered over at his friend, the smile still gracing his face.

"Right."

Alphonse listened intently as Isaac explained the situation. It seemed that Isaac was the leader of a group of Drachmian rebels, who fought against the State. Their goal was to cause a war between Drachma and the State so that Drachma could take out the government. From what Isaac said, the boy learned that the State was an evil establishment, who brought war where ever they went. It was the military who killed all of Jovan's family, and Jovan had joined these rebels to get revenge on the State.

Once Isaac explained who he was, he told the boy his own identity. Or at least all that he knew. "You see kid, you were part of another band of Drachmian rebels that was completely wiped out by the state. You were the only survivor, but if we hadn't of found you when we did, you would've ended up as another casualty. So we brought you here, and fixed you up." It was the only piece of information the boy would learn about his past for the next three years.

"So then...you don't know who I am?" He questioned sadly, all hope of getting the answers he wanted dissolving away.

"Nope, sorry kid, we didn't really know the rebel faction you were part of. And since they all died, there's no one left who knew you. So due to all this I've decided to let you join us." The toothy smile stayed on Isaac's face the entire time.

The small kid didn't know what to do, he thought he should be sad because he probably lost all of his friends, but he didn't feel much. He did feel something though, but he couldn't tell what it was just yet. "...well...I guess I'll join you then..." the words were emotionless.

"We have to take care of something first, you won't be much help to us with one arm." The kid looked over to the empty space, he wondered how he lost it. "So I'm gonna have you fitted with automail."

The blonde boy looked at the two men, confused. "What's automail?"

Jovan grinned menacingly, "Don't worry about that just yet." He said coldly.

"Alright now..." Isaac looked over to Jovan, suddenly the dark skinned man pulled out a piece of paper and laid it flat on the ground before the kid. It was what looked to be a very intricate circle design, then Jovan placed a small stone in the center. "...okay, now put you're hand on that circle."

"Huh?" Now he was just plain confused. One minute their discussing his origins, the next they want him to touch some badly drawn circle design.

"You heard me...touch the array."

"Touch the what...?"

"The array! Damn it touch the circle!" Jovan burst once again, his face scrunching up angrily.

The kid quickly obeyed, smacking his hand to the paper. Nothing happened.

After a long while of waiting, Isaac looked up to his second in command. "Why isn't it working?"

"Don't ask me, I copied that thing out of a book. My people don't believe in such wicked things like alchemy." Jovan replied almost defensively.

Isaac looked back at the kid and snarled angrily, "Maybe he really does need two hands." He muttered angrily then he quickly stormed out of the tent. Jovan grabbed the paper and small stone and made to follow his leader, but just as he was about to walk out of the tent he turned back to look at the small boy, "You'd better hope you're alchemy skills improve kid." then with those harsh words Jovan was gone.

He thought about those last words as he sat in the tent. Alchemy skills? Kid? Kid. That became his name eventually, after the excruciatingly painful automail surgery. It took him nearly six months to get used to the heavy prosthetic, and he really didn't like how it looked, but it was better than nothing. After he recovered from all his automail surgery, and the bullet wounds to his body, Isaac started visiting the boy every few days. Each visit would consist of Kids utter failure to use alchemy, and then Isaac would storm off. After some weeks of trying, the visits became less and less frequent.

After the visits had stopped completely, Kid spent all his days inside the tent. The only visits he got anymore were from grunts who brought him his meals. The small cup of water and tasteless soup was the highlight of his day, and it was on one of these days that something strange happened.

Kid was sitting in his tent, patiently waiting for his meal to arrive. He sat on the ground with his legs crossed, and his hands neatly clamped in his lap. When his small bowl of the watery substance was placed before him, he wished it would have been warm. Ever since he had fully recovered his meals were rarely ever fresh, and warm. Then when he placed his hands upon the bowl, a brilliant blue glow illuminated the inside of the tent. Strange surges of energy cackled around his hands, in a magnificent display. The soldier who had brought said soup was stunned, utterly floored by the event. So was Kid. When the light died down, the soup was visibly steaming hot.

News of this quickly reached Isaac's ears, and it wasn't long before he was visiting Kid once more. After much experimentation, they found that all Kid had to do was connect his hands then think of what he wanted to happen. No circles were necessary, this amazed all who saw the brilliant display.

A few more months passed, and Kid's talents grew. He couldn't do anything to big right away though, it weakened him. But as time passed he found himself learning new techniques and styles. The only thing that remained the same throughout the entire thing was his morning routine. Every morning, before the sun rose, Kid would go down to the nearest stream and get a bucket of water. Then he would take the water to Isaac's tent and warm it up so that he could wash himself up with it.

Kid didn't really mind it very much, he actually liked watching the sun rise every morning. And it was the only way to see his reflection, the camp had no mirrors so the stream was the next best thing. He would stare into the water for long periods of time, studying the unfamiliar face. It was these moments were that one emotion that Kid couldn't figure out hit him, and leave him feeling sad for the rest of the day.

One night Kid had a strange dream. In the dream he was doing his normal morning routine, and on his way back to the camp ground he saw something. On the path ahead of him was what looked like another boy, around his age. His hair was long and blonde, and he wore a strange red coat and black cloths. But his face was what captivated Kid, for it was stunning. And for the few moments that he caught this glimpse, the burning golden eyes scorched him.

He suddenly opened his eyes, and the boy was gone. He lay in his cot, sweating and breathing heavily, when he finally realized what his emotion was. Loneliness.

Edward stared at the ground, still processing the story in his mind. He couldn't believe what he heard, for three years his brother was lied too by that bastard Isaac. "...so...you've been helping them all this time?" he muttered.

Alphonse sat next to his brother on the rock, looking off into the distance. "...yes..."

"And you still don't have you're memories back?"

"...no...", he had left the dream detail out of the story. The only reason he trusted this stranger is because he had dreamt of him. Many times. "...I don't remember anything."

The two sat there, Edward torn between hugging his brother fiercely and covering him in kisses, and staying calm and focusing on the situation. Alphonse on the other hand was looking up into the sky, fidgeting nervously. The sun had risen quite high, and he still hadn't returned with Isaac's bucket of water.

"So then, why do you believe I'm telling the truth?" Edward asked suddenly. "I mean, you know I'm part of the military, why do you trust me?"

"What...you mean about you being my brother an all?"

"Yeah."

Alphonse thought for a moment, he knew it was because of his dreams. Once he started having them he began to question Isaac's story about how they found him. "...I...I don't really know..."

Edward knew there was something more, something Al wasn't telling him. He took a deep breath as he made his next decision, "Okay...you're just going to have to trust me for a little bit longer, cause I want you to come with me..." He said quickly, his eyes pleading for Alphonse to agree. Ed wanted to get his brother out of here, get him back to Grimrock where it was safe.

Now Kid started to get nervous, his dreams were very vivid, but he still had no idea what they meant. For all he knew, this Edward could have been the soldier who shot him, and his dreams were just memories of what he looked like. Of course Kid didn't really believe that...but still... "...uh...well...you see I gotta..." Half of him wanted to go, but half of him was afraid.

Suddenly there was a rustling in the bushes behind them, and the tell tale sound of footsteps. "Kid! Hey Kid, where the hell are you!"

Alphonse grabbed his so called brother by the shoulders quickly, "Look I can't leave, they'll come looking for me. So go, go back to Grimrock!" He whispered frantically as the steps came nearer.

Edward bit his lower lip, glancing over Alphonse's shoulder, "No I won't leave you!"

"You have too! Please just go!"

"NO!"

Sensing they didn't have much time left, Alphonse came up with an idea. "Okay look, come back here at midnight tonight, I'll meet you. But for now, get out of here fast!"

With one last glance into Alphonse's eyes, Edward hugged his brother fiercely and took off running through the woods.


	6. Soul Alchemist: The Second Meeting

The automail hurt. Ever since Isaac had an automail mechanic apply the prosthetics Kid had been spending all his time getting used to the weight. It had been months since he had first awoken in that tent, all bruised and battered from the military attack, and still he had no clues about who he was. Despite countless tries at prying any bit of information out of the all the men in the camp, none said anything more than a few vague words.

It was even harder to get anyone to talk to him about his past now that they discovered he could do alchemy. He almost regretted warming up that bowl of soup, he didn't really mean to anyway. All he did was think about eating warm soup, and then boom, he had warm soup. His alchemy skill was all anyone wanted to talk about, especially Isaac. They had recently found out that he didn't need an array, just his two hands. Everyday he and Isaac would go out into the woods and spend countless hours trying to transmute tree stumps and boulders into different shapes. Kid would have to clap his hands over and over, causing a dull pain to rise in his left shoulder where the automail connected.

Rubbing his shoulder absently, trying to chase away the dull pain, he starred into the night sky. The day had been especially hard on him due to the freezing temperatures. It was winter now, and there wasn't much more than his lamps small fire to keep him warm. His tent was deeper into the woods than all the other tents, giving him his own private spot where no one could bother him.

As he stared into the stars his mind focused on one thing, his dreams. There weren't many to speak of, he rarely had dreams, but when he did they were always the same. He'd be dreaming of doing everyday things like helping around the camp, and other small chores, when the boy came. Kid had no idea who this boy was, or why he kept appearing in random places, always starring at him. Just as the mystery boy was spotted though, Kid would wake, shivering in the darkness. But last night, he dreamt of something different for the first time.

His dream was a series of flashing images, each one of the blonde boy. It seemed as though they were images of different times, spanning years. One image contained the boy as a small child, the next a young teenager wearing a red coat, and the last few images of him as a young man in a military uniform. Each picture was stunning, captivating Kid with the mystery person's beauty, but the last image was most incredible. It was the only flash in which the blonde boy spoke, and the words echoed in Kid's mind.

"I hate you."

_**Chapter Six: The Second Meeting**_

He didn't sleep, but then again who would when their mind was as active as his. It was only a few hours after his reunion with his long lost brother, but it felt like days. There were so many questions Edward still wanted to ask, so many things he needed to know, but he would have to wait.

Laying on his cheap Inn mattress he gazed out the window, watching the sun slowly rise high in the sky. His meeting with Alphonse ran through his mind over and over, leaving him feeling strange inside. He wasn't sure if he was happy to find Al, or if he was sad. Sure it was great that his brother was still alive, the problem was, Alphonse couldn't even remember he had a brother.

"...why...why must you torment us so..." He muttered to the sun, trying to reach out to whatever all mighty force there was up there. "...we've suffered enough...he's suffered enough...please...leave us alone already..." Although the blonde wanted his plea to be heard, he knew it would travel no farther than the small space of his room let alone to the heavens.

There was nothing to do for the hours that had to pass before his meeting with Alphonse later on that night, nothing to do but wander his own mind. And there was one memory that stood out amongst the rest. The one memory that he looked back to when he faltered on his quest to find his beloved. The memory of his last encounter with his love before he was lost.

Edward age: 18 Alphonse age: 17

"So you just want me to accompany some soldiers near the northern boarder?" The young brunette sat in the soft leather chair before his commanding officer's desk, confusion decorating his features.

"Yup, routine stuff. I figured you've had enough dangerous missions lately, so I decided to go easy on you for this next mission." The older man sitting at the desk smirked slightly, his dark eyes as calm and collected as always.

A small grin slide onto Alphonse's face, appreciation evident. "Thanks General." Even though the words were meant with all the young man's heart, there was still a hint on some other emotion.

Sensing an uncomfortable silence approaching, Mustang cooly provoked conversation. "So, when do you and Fullmetal plan on leaving?"

"...uh...I don't think Ed is coming with me on this one."

For a moment the General's mask nearly fell off, "...oh...and why is that? You two always go on missions together?"

"...I just...I don't think he'll want to come...that's all...". The hidden emotion was beginning to show more and more.

"Alphonse...is something wrong...you haven't been yourself lately?". It wasn't hard for the General to see there was something bothering the younger Elric, especially when the young man seemed distant for days.

"...well...no...it's nothing..."

"Okay, if your sure it's nothing then..." Roy said smoothly.

The Soul Alchemist couldn't help it. "You see I've been meaning to tell brother something for a while now...but I can't figure out how to say it."

Mustang knew pretending to not care would work, what could he say, he was slick like that. "Well, what is it you have to tell him?"

Alphonse fidgeted, scratching at the soft leather armrest, "...it..it's kinda personal..." A small blush formed on his cheeks, and Al knew it was there.

"Personal eh?" The old man was eager to hear what had been on his subordinate's mind, but he wasn't about to cross any boundaries trying to find out. "Okay then, just tell me what ever you're comfortable with telling me, and we'll see what we can do from there."

There was nothing Al felt comfortable telling Mustang about his situation, but he didn't know where else to turn. "Well, I guess you could say...brother and I are...well, too close..."

"Mm,hm."

"And I think it's time we...well...separated...go our own ways..."

"Ah, so your ready to live on your own, start a knew life as an adult, that sort of thing."

"...uh...yeah...sort of..."

Although the explanation didn't make complete sense to Mustang, he knew that as long as he gave advice to the best of his ability, the rest of the details didn't matter. "So whats so hard about telling Fullmetal. Just say your ready to move on and do things on your own. It's not wrong for teenagers your age to want to go out into the world and live by themselves."

"Well, I don't think he'll take it too well."

"No? And why is that? I know Fullmetal is stubborn and all but I'm sure he realizes your older now, and fully capable of taking care of yourself."

"But it's not that. He...well he's become...attached...he's not used to living without me."

This didn't surprise Mustang at all. After all the Elric brothers had been through together, it wasn't shocking they had formed a strong bond. "Well, he can't hang on to you forever. Your going to have to show him that, wether he likes it or not."

"I was afraid you were going to say that." The Soul Alchemist muttered, he wished there was a better answer.

"Look don't worry about it, if Fullmetal does throw a temper tantrum he'll calm down eventually. Then everything will be fine, you'll see. And besides your not a kid anymore, I think he'll understand."

"I hope your right General."

"Of course I'm right, when aren't I?" He joked, smiling softly.

It was still early in the day when the brunette left the military building, so he decided to go back to his apartment and rest up a bit. He would need it for the long train ride to Grimrock, which left later in the evening. There was another train that left the next day but he didn't want to waist any time, he would need as much of it when he got back so he could go looking for an apartment.

As he slowly walked the streets of Central the thought was heavy on his mind. He didn't want to do this, but there was no other choice, Edward was too attached for them to keep their relationship a secret. Alphonse thought that his brother could handle himself accordingly and they wouldn't have to worry about getting caught, but lately that had changed.

For example, just the other day while the two were out in public together shopping for groceries at the local market, Edward insisted on kissing Alphonse right in front of what had to have been one hundred people! What if someone they knew was there? What if someone recognized Edward as the Fullmetal alchemist, news of him kissing another man would spread like wild fire. If someone from headquarters heard that, they would be quick to ask him about it, and then what would he say?

But none of that was a problem to the stubborn blonde, he said he didn't care what other people thought. No matter what Alphonse said he could manage to show his beloved the severity of their situation. That little 'incident' was the last straw for Al, he had spent a long time thinking this over and now he knew it had to be done. For the sake of their relationship as brothers, and nothing more.

Before the alchemist knew it, he was at the doorstep of his apartment building. From there he could look up and see the window to their bedroom, and it made him dread what was to come. But now was the best time, this way he could give his brother time to cool off while he went on his new assignment.

Opening the door as quietly as he could, he quickly inspected the living room and kitchen, which were the only rooms visible from the door way. There was nothing there, leaving the bathroom and bedroom. It was the bedroom.

"Oh hey Al." The cheery faced blonde said, giving his brother a large toothy grin. He was doing something that Alphonse didn't expect.

"What are you doing?" The brunette questioned, puzzled as to why Edward was packing a suitcase.

"Duh stupid, I'm getting ready for our assignment. I figured it might be cold up north so I would need to pack as much warm cloths as possible."

"OUR assignment up north? How did you find out about that, I was just assigned to it!"

"I just called you at work, but you had already left. Havok picked up and told me about it, I guess he was supposed to go up north but the bastard switched the assignment over to you. Did you know that?"

"Uh...no...I didn't..." Now it was going to be even harder to tell Edward why he couldn't come.

"Yeah, didn't think so. Havok was kinda mad at the bastard, he wanted that assignment, said it would be more like a vacation than a mission. Heh, to bad I guess we'll be going on that 'vacation' then, right Al." The same toothy smile from before appeared, brightening up the beautiful face that wore it.

Now this was going to be hell, Alphonse almost wanted to not say anything at all, but he had to. "Um...brother, can you stop packing for a minute? I need to talk to you about something."

"Hmm?" The packing stopped as Edward peered over at his love. "Sure Al, what is it?"

"Lets go to the living room, we should be sitting for this."

The words visibly worried the blonde, Al could see the happiness that once painted his brothers face, dissipate into suspicion and nervousness. Sitting on his recliner chair, Edward watched his brother as he took a seat on the couch. "What is it Al? Did I do something bad?" His voice laced with worry.

Alphonse almost laughed at how childish and innocent his love sounded, but chose not to. "No, brother...you didn't do anything bad."

"Then what is this about?"

"I need...I have to tell you something...and I don't think your gonna like it."

Edward's muscles tensed, he knew this was serious. "W-what is it?" He questioned worriedly.

"I don't want you to come with me on this assignment." The younger whispered in response.

"...is that it..." Edward was almost relieved by how simple a request like that was, but it was obvious there was more.

"No...there's more..." Taking a deep breath, the Soul alchemist continued. "I don't want you to come with me on any of my missions from now on."

"...what...?" The hurt was evident in not only his voice, but his face as well. "...why not...I thought you said you didn't want to be separated from me...didn't you...?"

"Of course I don't want to be separated from you brother...that's why I'm doing this." Looking deeply into his lovers eye's, Alphonse said the words he never wanted to say. "Brother...I've decided to move out of this apartment...and get one on my own..." They came out as a choked whisper.

"...w-what..."

"I'm sorry...I'm so so sorry...but we can't do this any longer...I love you brother...but I can't love you the way I do anymore..."

Edward shook his head as he processed the words in his mind. "No Alphonse...please don't do this..." he pleaded desperately, nearly tearing the fabric of his chair with the automail's grip.

"We can't do this any more...If we get caught...who knows what would happen to us..."

"I don't care what anyone else thinks, or what they do to me...as long as I have you..."

"Don't you get it! If the military finds out what we've been doing you won't have anything, including me!"

"..."

"And haven't you stopped to think that maybe this was wrong? I know you don't think so, but I think mom would have gone mad if she knew!" The words tasted harsh, but he couldn't stop them. Just like he couldn't stop the tears streaming down his face.

Suddenly Edward rose from his seat, and threw himself to the ground, kneeling before Alphonse and taking his hands. "Please Al...think about what your saying...I know you don't mean it..." He begged, the tears threatening to pour from his eyes as well.

"I have thought about it brother! This is the only way for us to be together...we have to separate..."

"NO!" Edward yelled as he buried his face in his lovers lap, desperately trying to hide the tears in his eyes. "I won't let you do this...please don't do this Al, PLEASE!"

"I'm sorry brother...I'm so sorry...but I have to do this...it's for the best..."

"It is NOT for the best!" The blonde yelled as he raised his tear stained face to face Alphonse. "I can't live without you Al...please don't leave me!"

Alphonse hated himself for doing this to his brother, hated himself for how he made those beautiful golden eyes cry. He didn't deserve Edward, and so he wanted Edward to hate him too. Grabbing his brother's shoulders, Alphonse lifted him up as he stood himself. "I have to go..." His voice shook horribly, "...my train leaves soon..."

"NO! Stay! Stay here with me...please!" Hoping that in some way he could make his beloved little brother stay, he tried to wrap his arms around him.

"I CAN'T!" Alphonse yelled, violently thrusting Edward against the wall and pinning him there. "I can't. So please don't ask me to stay...please..."

"Al I'm sorry for whatever I did, I promise I'll do whatever you ask me to, just don't do this!"

"Oh god...just...just HATE ME!"

"...w-what..."

"Hate me, please just hate me!"

"No! I'll never hate you...I love you!"

"Thats the problem! You can't love me brother! Please...just say it. SAY THAT YOU HATE ME! PLEASE!"

"NO!"

"SAY IT!"

"NO!"

The brunette shook his older brother, banging his head against the wall. "Tell me that you hate me or I won't come back!"

"..." The thought ran through Edwards mind, causing a great fear to form in his gut. "...no...I can't..."

"...please brother..." Alphonse whispered into Edward's ear as he pulled him into a hug. "...say it for me...please say it..."

"...I...I..." Edward's body shook, as a numb feeling spread throughout his body. He was broken. "...I hate you..."

The younger brother hugged as hard as he could, as the words penetrated him. "...I love you...I'm sorry..."

Suddenly Alphonse broke the embrace, promptly grabbing the suit case Edward had packed for him, and dashing out the door. Leaving Edward alone in the apartment, huddled on the floor shivering.

His eyelids flew open, revealing the beautiful golden eyes beneath. It was dark, and the moon was shining in through his window. "Must've fallen asleep.". He looked to the clock hanging on the wall to see how late it was. "Eleven thirty.", he said to himself as the realization of what this meant struck him. "ELEVEN THIRTY! SHIT, I'M GONNA BE LATE!"

Once again, ninja Elric stalked the streets of Grimrock, avoiding any attention until finally reaching the tree line. This time he ran through the woods, the moon light illuminating the path he took the night before.

Some time later Edward finally reached the small stream, and as planned, there on a small boulder sat his beloved. With a rustle he stepped out of the bushes and quietly padded over.

Kid hesitantly stood up, inspecting the ninja. "Hello Edward."

"Hello Alphonse."

"Your late."

"I know, I'm sorry." Ninja Elric stuck his hands in his pockets and kicked at the dirt. He didn't really know what else to say, not that there wasn't anything he wanted to say. It's just, what could he say to someone who wouldn't know what he's talking about. "So...Alphonse-"

"Um, that's my name right?" The long haired brunette cut in.

"...yeah, that's your name...anyway I wanted to ask you-"

"Wait," Kid cut in again. "I wanted to ask you some things first."

"Um, okay. What do you want to know?" Edward said as he took a seat on the boulder, urging his little brother to sit next to him.

"Well, I guess there's alot I wanted to know. I guess I'll ask how I became a rebel first."

Edward's thin golden eyebrow shot up at the question. "What? A rebel?"

"Uh...yeah...I mean...that's what I was right?" Kid replied, that's what Isaac told him at least.

"No! That's the lie Isaac told you right!" The blonde still remembered the story this Isaac had told his little brother. "You were never a rebel Al. You were a State Alchemist like me!"

The younger brother's eyes flew open in surprise, "I was a State Alchemist! And so are you!" It was hard for Kid not to attack his so called brother, he was still used to being afraid of the military. Now that he knew there was a State Alchemist only inches away, he fought the urge to run back to camp and alert the others.

"Yes! Both of us were...ARE...famous State Alchemists. Didn't I already tell you all this?" Edward thought back to the previous day, and remembered the abrupt ending to their first meeting. "Oh yeah, that's right. I didn't get to tell you much about your past did I?"

"No, you didn't." Kid was still somewhat shocked to learn he had been a State Alchemist. All these years he had been taught to hate the State, and fear the State Alchemists. It was like his world was flipped upside down, and for some reason, he liked it. "I can't believe I was a State Alchemist."

Edward could see the strange look in his baby brother's face, as he processed this new information. "...yeah, you and I were some of the best too. Fullmetal and Soul, the only State Alchemist team."

Now Kid could see the strange look on Edwards face, it was sadness and happiness mixed in one. "Tell me...tell me who I was..."

Edward looked over to his beloved, and took a deep breath. "...okay, let's see, where do I begin...?"

Kid thought of the previous day and remembered the place called, "Resembool, tell me about Resembool."

"..." The blonde hadn't thought of going that far back, but was actually glad to start there. "...Okay, I'll start at Resembool, where everything started in the first place."

Kid listened to the beautiful voice as it told his life with it's words. He watched the golden eyes as they lit up with happy memories, and dulled with the sad ones. He learned of his mother, and how her tragic death brought about the beginning of their journey. He learned about the forbidden alchemy they performed, and how he was encased in a suit of armor. He learned about the military, and how Edward became a State Alchemist to find the Philosopher's stone. He learned the origins of the Homunculi, and how dangerous they were. He came to know the man named Maes Hughes, and the daughter he loved before he passed away. He found out about the man named Scar, and his plan with the city of Lior. He understood the importance of Scar's arm, when it was transmuted into him to make the Philosopher's stone. He cringed at the thought of his brother's fatal injury in the underground city, and how Al gave himself to bring him back. He wondered why Ed gave nothing more than his newly restored limbs to bring him back. He marveled at the story, at it's beauty and greatness, and wished dearly that he could remember this Alphonse.

After that though, as the story went on, Edward's flow changed. Alphonse learned of what happened after he was restored, but Edward seemed to be leaving out certain details. He knew why he joined the military so that he could be with his brother, and how they got an apartment together, but in between that Ed was vague. When Edward told his brother about the last time they saw each other, before Alphonse disappeared, he didn't really say why they didn't go on that last mission together. It was as though he was trying to cover something up, something he wanted to keep from Kid's ears.

"And there you have it Al. Our history." The blonde sighed, happy that the story was over, it took him hours to tell it all. The sun was actually beginning to brighten the sky way off in the horizon. "...so...?"

"...so...what?" The brunette questioned.

"Oh come on, are you telling me you don't remember anything? I mean, none of that rung any bells or anything?"

"...sorry, but no. I still don't remember any of that." Alphonse's voice was low and sad, as he hung his head low. He had to admit though, anyone else who heard a story like that would have thought it's teller to be crazy. But Kid believed it, every word and he wasn't sure why.

Edward sighed loudly, frustrated. What was it going to take? "I promise Al, I will get you your memory back. I swear it."

Kid looked to Edward, surprised by the comment. It wasn't the words he used that startled him, it was the passion in them, the hidden emotion behind them. In the three years since Kid had awoken in that tent, this was the first time he felt deja vu. He could remember that passion, that emotion, it was as if it was embedded in his memory. "Edward?"

"Yeah Al?"

"I believe you. Even though I can't remember anything else, I remember you." Alphonse felt as though he was admitting a dirty little secret.

"Y-you remember me? What do you mean?"

"I can't explain it, but I've seen you before."

"What do you mean?" Edward's eyebrow raised, "You mean yesterday?"

"No, before that. I've seen you...in my dreams. I know that sounds weird but it's true. I didn't want to say anything before because I didn't know what it meant." Kid absently kicked at the dirt, not meeting his brother's gaze. He didn't know why but it was embarrassing to admit this.

Edward stood quiet as the night, his eyes wide open. "I...I've dreamt of you too..."

"...r-really...?" Alphonse exclaimed, surprised. "But...what does it all mean?"

Edward thought for a moment before answering. "I'm not sure, but I think it had something to do with the gate."

Kid thought back to Edward's story, and how terrible the gate sounded. "The gate? You mean the thing that held my body for all those years?"

"Yes. Remember how I only gave my newly restored limbs to get you back?"

"Yeah."

"I think something happened to us in the gate, I don't know what, but I think something happened with our souls. When I gave myself to bring you back Al, I lost consciousness so I don't remember what happened there..."

"So...what are you saying...that our souls were changed?"

Edward thought hard, trying to remember what happened, but he couldn't. "I don't know exactly what happened, but whatever the transmutation did must have created a bond between us. That's why we saw each other in our dreams, maybe our souls..." He trailed off.

Kid waited for his brother to finish, but he couldn't wait for Ed to gather his thoughts, he was eager to know. "What? What happened to our souls?" He urged.

"Well, I'm not sure about this, for all I know I could be totally wrong. But maybe it didn't cost me much to bring you back...because I already had your soul, and all there was left was your body."

"...huh...?"

"Okay look, maybe when you gave yourself to bring me back, part of your soul came back with me instead of going to the gate. That would mean than when I tried to use myself to bring you back, all I had to do was get your body from the other side of the gate."

Alphonse tried hard to understand, but he couldn't. "I don't get it. What would that mean?"

Edward sighed, if only Al had his memories, then he'd understand. "Okay basically what I'm saying is, you have a part of my soul, and I have a part of your soul. Maybe that's why we could see each other in our dreams, we were seeing eachother's soul."

Alphonse was amazed, he had no idea something like that was even possible. But from what Edward told him, the gate was capable of doing great things, horrible things, but great none the less. "I guess that makes sense."

The two sat on the boulder, thinking to themselves. Neither of them noticed the sun was beginning to rise. Edward glanced over to his brother's metal hand, and wondered who did it. "Hey, let me see your arm." He said as he lifted said arm into the air. To his great surprise, the automail was incredibly good. It was so good it probably rivaled Winry's work. "Wow! This is really good automail."

"Is it? I've never seen anyone else with automail, so I've never had the chance to compare. But when I think about it, this arms never failed me." Kid thought back, and it was true. His automail arm worked just as good now as it did when he first got it.

"You said some guy in your camp is an automail engineer right? I would have never thought he'd be that good though!" Edward marveled at the craftsmanship, and was happy that his brother got good automail at least.

"Yeah, he's a higher rank than me, although I'm not much of a high rank anyway. He works really close to Isaac, he's a real genius. I think that's why Isaac keeps him so close, in case he loses a limb he has an automail mechanic at hand."

"Yeah I guess your right." Edward looked up into the sky, fearing his time with Alphonse was almost up "It's getting light out, your boss is gonna be expecting you..."

"...yeah..."

Edward stared at his beloved, hesitating wether or not he should even ask. "Come with me?"

"Where?"

"To Grimrock. There I can get my things and we can leave together." Edward tried, hoping dearly that his love would agree.

"Wait a minute, your staying in Grimrock?" Kid asked, a grave look upon his face.

"Yeah, where did you think I was staying?"

"I don't know, I thought you were camped out in these woods somewhere. Oh this is not good, how could I have forgot!" Kid slapped his hands to his head, cursing himself for not remembering Grimrocks importance.

"What? What's wrong?" Edward rose, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I got so caught up with you, I forgot the plan! I have to do something...you have to do something!"

"What? What plan!" The blonde began to worry, something was bothering Alphonse and he didn't like it.

As Alphonse explained the situation, Edward listened, he had a bad feeling about this.

Kid Age?

The tent flap flew open, as Isaac made his way in. Kid, who was busy eating his supper, looked up in surprise. Isaac didn't ever visit him this late in the afternoon, and the look on his face troubled Kid. He immediately stood up and cautiously saluted his commander, "Hello sir, can I help you with something?"

"Come with me." Was all he said, as he twirled around with a great woosh and left the tent. Kid followed without hesitation, curious as to what this was all about.

He followed through the camp, getting hard glares from all the men he passed. Nervousness crept into his stomach, causing it to twist and turn, why were they all looking at him like that he wondered. Finally they reached Isaac's large tent and upon walking in, Kid saw two other men. Jovan was sitting at a small table in the center of the tent, while the second man stood behind him. The young brunette recognized the standing man as his automail engineer, whos' name Kid never learned.

"Sit." Jovan barked, as he pointed to a seat at one end of the table. Kid did so quickly, looking at each one of the men, who in turn stared right back at him.

Isaac then sat at the other end of the table, and pulled out a large piece of paper. Laying the paper flat on the table, Kid could see it was a map of what looked like a small town. In the upper right hand corner, written in bad handwriting, read the name 'Grimrock'.

"Grim-rock?" The brunette pronounced aloud. "Where's that?"

"That my boy," Said Isaac in a deep husky tone, "Is where our plan unfolds."

Suddenly the two were ripped from the story, as the sound of snapping twigs grew nearer and nearer. Then the loud booming voice of none other than Isaac, rang through the trees. "Kid! Where the hell are ya!"

Alphonse's eyes grew wide with fear. "You have to go!" He whispered quickly.

"No, not again!"

"You have to! If he sees us together he'll kill us both! I'll meet you here again tonight, same time." The younger urged desperately. "Please go!"

Edward desperately wanted Alphonse to come, but it was no use. If the rebels found out Alphonse ran away, they'd think he betrayed them. With all the knowledge he had about them, it wouldn't take long for Isaac to send out a search party. "Okay, I'll come back tonight, and I won't be late."

"Okay, now hurry!"

Just as Edward made to go, he hesitated. Alphonse could see the turmoil in his face, he wanted to do something, but was fighting with himself over whether he should do it. Then, just before he dashed into the woods he mumbled, "Love you little brother." and affectionately hugged him.

Although it took him off guard, Kid didn't have time to be surprised, as Isaac made his way to the small streams edge. "There you are dammit! What the hell are you doing out here?"

Ninja Elric had managed to hide in a bush nearby so that he could finally see this Isaac person. Alphonse was right, he was huge, probably close to seven feet tall. And he wore a long dark cloak that covered his entire body all the way down to his boots. From the looks of it though, the man had to be absolutely tremendous under that cover.

"Oh, sorry Isaac." Kid exclaimed as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I was just...uh...daydreaming, and I lost track of time."

"That's the second day in a row you've been late. Don't tell me your losing your touch so close to D-day." The tall man replied, his voice low and accusing.

"No,no! Of course not!" Kid waved his hands emphasizing his response.

"Good. Hurry up and get that bucket full, and meet me back at my tent. We need to discuss our strategy a bit more." As the man quickly turned around, a whoosh of air blew Alphonse's long hair about.

Edward watched as his little brother filled the bucket and followed the huge man into the woods. When the noise of snapping twigs finally disappeared, he cursed himself. For a moment there, he had almost slipped up and kissed Al.


	7. Soul Alchemist: Betrayal

He couldn't believe it. Isaac must be crazy to do what he plans on doing, Kid thought to himself as he remembered the map of Grimrock.

"I can't do this." He whispered to himself in the silence of the night.

What Isaac wanted Kid to do was horrible, but he didn't know why he thought that? He was a rebel, who had been nearly killed by the state, so he should have been more that willing to go through with it. But something inside him told him that it was wrong, told him that he couldn't go through with it. Maybe it was his dreams of that boy, the one who appeared more and more frequently in his dreams.

Deciding there was nothing he could do at the moment; Kid laid down on his uncomfortable cot and shut his eyes, hoping deeply that he could catch a glimpse of those golden eyes.

**Chapter Seven: Betrayal**

"Alphonse…Alphonse…Alphonse…" Kid repeated the name over and over, wishing he could feel its familiarity. It was his own name, yet it felt alien to him. He was anxious and this was the only activity that calmed his down. His story was never finished, and Edward didn't know the grave danger he was in. But he would have to wait until nightfall, for that was the next time he would see the beautiful boy again.

Why? Why did he think that of Edward? If Ed were telling the truth then they were brothers. So then why did Kid find Ed so beautiful? Deep down he knew that there was something more to their relationship, something his brother hadn't told him.

"Kid! Hey Kid! Come out here so we can train!" The loud booming voice of his commanding officer came from outside the tent. Kid slowly emerged from the tent, a glaze in his eyes. "Huh? What's the matter with you? You've been slacking these past few days, and now you don't look too good. You getting sick?"

"Uh…no, I'm fine."

"Good, we can't afford you getting sick. Not so close to-"

"Yeah I know, D-day and all." Kid cut in, tired of hearing about that damn day and what it meant.

Isaac took a long hard look at the alchemist in front of him, thinking. "Say Kid, you don't remember anything from your past do you? Any memories come back, anything at all?"

Kid tensed, afraid that Isaac may be on to him. "N-no, nothing."

The huge man took another long stare before continuing on. "How have you been feeling lately? You say your fine but it doesn't look that way to me."

The Brunette was getting nervous; he didn't know what to say. "…It's my auto-mail. Damn things been bothering me lately that's all." He lied with a sheepish grin on his face.

Once again Isaac took a long stare, "…go see the mechanic, have him fix your arm up and then you can rest for the day." A great whoosh of air announced the mans departure.

X

The ninja pulled off his mask as he stepped into the small inn room. He didn't care that the receptionist lady looked at him funny, he was too tired. Getting only a few hours of sleep in the past two days can do that.

Deciding he wasn't going to make the same mistake, he went straight to bed so he could be early for his next visit with Al.

**Edward age: 20**

"Do you recognize me!"

"AH…w-what?"

"I said, DO YOU RECOGNIZE ME!"

"What the hells your problem!"

"Answer the damn question!"

"N-no, I've never seen you before!"

The short haired blonde released the man he was pinning to the wall. A small crowd of people had gathered around the two on the sidewalk. It wasn't everyday a State Alchemist randomly pinned a man on the street.

Looking around and seeing all the eyes staring at him, the alchemist panicked. "What are you lookin at! Go on, get out of here, this is military business!"

The small crowd slowly dissipated around him, uttering hateful remarks about the state. Once the street was empty again, the blonde twirled around to face the still terrified man.

"You can go now."

The man wasted no time in fleeing the scene, quickly dashing around the street corner.

"I could have swore…" Edward really did think that man gave him a strange look, as though he knew who he was pretending to be. "…maybe I am going crazy…"

X

Edward always forgot how busy Central was, because every time he came to the city he would stare out his apartment window and watch the people walk by.

Turning from said window Edward walked over to the dining table where the small chocolate cake with strawberry filling sat. Lighting the candle, the alchemist watched it burn, the light scorching his eyes. "Happy nineteenth birthday Alphonse."

Some time later Edward found himself in the bed he shared with his brother, trying desperately to fall asleep. But his mind wouldn't allow it.

The images of his beloved brother flashed in his mind over and over, the feel of his skin so strong in his memory he could almost remember its softness.

"…where are you…why aren't you here…" He mumbled to himself, half awake yet half asleep. "…please just come home…"

"I am home brother."

"Alphonse!" Edward shot up in bed, frantically looking around the dark room. But there was nothing, nothing but the darkness.

"…Oh god! Please come back to me Al…PLEASE!"

X

His eyes flew open to the sound of the alarm clock. Rubbing away the cold tears from his cheeks he quickly threw on his ninja outfit and set off for the woods. This time he wouldn't be late.

It didn't take long for him to reach his destination. Once there he checked his pocket watch. "Eleven-thirty…" He was a bit too early, so all he could do was wait.

Edward watched the small stream of water flow by, as he sat on the same stone from the night before. It was very calm, and he really enjoyed talking to Alphonse in the silence of the night. The blonde was reminded of when he was young and the countless nights they spent talking at teacher's house.

As nostalgia filled him, he anxiously looked at his watch again. "It's ten minutes past mid-night…" Ed's golden eyes searched the surrounding area for any sign of his brother. "…where are you Al?"

The ninja waited for almost twenty minutes more before wild imaginations began to scare him. "What if Isaac found out about our meetings and Al's being punished! Oh god it's all my fault!"

Pacing back and forth Edward thought of the many things that could be happening to his brother at that moment, and how he wasn't there to help. Deciding he wasn't going to lose his brother again, Ed dashed into the direction of the camp. He had no idea what he would do once he got there; all he knew was that Al needed him.

Suddenly there was a tent ahead of him, but it was all alone. Other tents could be seen in the distance, but this one was somewhat isolated. Something about the tent was oddly familiar to the blonde. Slowly opening the flap he peered inside. His heart dropped when he saw what was there.

On a small cot near the back of the tent lay Alphonse, sprawled out wildly as he slept. His long hair tossed and turned in a funny way.

"Alphonse!" Edward half whispered, half yelled, angrily. "Alphonse! Wake up dammit!"

"Huh…" the dreary eyed boy mumbled as he slowly rose out of his cot. "…is that you Isaac? Why do you look so small?"

X

The brunette sat on the stone, frowning as he rubbed the large bump on his head. "You didn't have to hit me." He moped.

"You had it commin! What were you doing sleeping any way? Do you have any idea how worried I was!"

"Y-you were…?"

"Of course I was!"

For a while the two sat in silence, refusing to meet each other's gaze. It wasn't long before Edward remembered the unfinished story from the night before though.

"Oh yeah…I was telling you something yesterday wasn't I?" Apparently Alphonse remembered it too.

"Yeah, you were telling me something bad. Something about a plan?"

"That's right, I was telling you about D-day!"

**Kid age???**

"That my boy," Said Isaac in a deep husky tone, "Is where our plan unfolds."

"Our plan?" The brunette questioned in confusion. "What plan?"

"Kid, you hate the state right?" Jovan's voice rang in. "After all, they did kill all of your friends."

"…uh…I guess so…" Kid really couldn't say that he hated the state. Even though the state supposedly killed all of the people who knew him, he didn't feel any hatred for them.

"Good," Isaac chimed in. "then now is the time to get your revenge!"

X

"What was that?" Edward interrupted his brother.

"What?"

"That! What is that?"

Alphonse listened and sure enough he heard it. It sounded like something was disrupting the leaves and broken twigs on the ground around them. Unfortunately the moon wasn't out tonight, so visibility was low.

"Al I think-" Ed was immediately cut off when a large figure burst out of the darkness, lunging foreword toward Edward.

Before Edward could react the large mass was directly in front of him. Then there was a blinding pain against his head, and darkness took him.

X

"Alphonse!" Edward yelled as he suddenly regained consciousness. Quickly assessing his surroundings, he found he was in a tent by himself. Judging by his immobility he could tell he was tied up to some type of post sticking out of the ground.

"Just my luck…" The alchemist said to himself when he realized he couldn't clap his hands due to the way his arms were tied up. "Where the hell am I?"

"You're in the middle of my camp Fullmetal." The deep husky tone rang out from behind him, just out of sight.

"…are you Isaac?" Edward asked in a murderous voice.

"Right you are."

"What are you going to do to me?"

"I'm not quite sure yet, but I can assure you it won't be pleasant."

"Where is-"

"Alphonse?" Isaac interrupted. "Don't worry about him, I've got him taken care of."

"If you hurt him in any way, I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL-"

"Calm down!" The large man bellowed, "He's just fine, I wouldn't hurt an ally now would I?"

"…an ally?" Edward realized then that Isaac didn't know Al's real name, so how did he know now?

"Yes, an ally. What…did you really think he would believe you?"

"YES! He's my…"

"Brother!?" the soft voice interrupted.

"Alphonse? Are you there?" The long haired brunette appeared to Edward left, he could see him if he turned his head as far as possible.

"No, Alphonse isn't here."

"…what are you…"

"I hate you."

"…"

"I may not remember much, but I remember that. I hate you, it's what you said to me before you shot me isn't it!"

This couldn't be happening Edward thought. Alphonse never said anything about remembering that, why didn't he tell him? "Wait, Al you've got it all wrong!"

"Stop calling me AL! That isn't my name, it doesn't even sound familiar to me! You just made that up so you could trick me into going back to Central, then you would turn me in to the military!"

"NO! That's what Isaac told you isn't it!? Don't believe him Al! He's lying to you!"

"Ha!" The husky voice rang out once again. "Even now you still try to brain wash him? Don't you get it? Kid told me everything willingly, I know all about your little night meetings. Kid came right to me and told me about you from day one, we just waited to see what your intent was. You dogs of the military are all alike. Thinking your power and rank gives you the right to do whatever you please. But don't you worry; the time of the State is coming to an end! Come on Kid, we have to go over the plans some more." With that, the giant man quickly exited the tent, causing a gust of wind to blow Ed's hair about. Kid followed suit.

Edward sat in the tent, listening to the silence. He couldn't get a grasp on the situation; it was too much for him. In a way he felt as though he lost his brother all over again, but this time he wasn't sure if he would get him back.


	8. Soul Alchemist: Kid's Apology

The Older brother lay on the ground unconscious as Isaac stood over him. The younger brother stood there in shock and disbelief, how could such a large man sneak up on them like that. He was totally unprepared for this, what would he say? He had just been caught with a State Alchemist, and he had no idea what Isaac must think.

"What were you doing?" The husky voice boomed in the darkness.

"I-Isaac, I was just…well I was just…umm"

"You were helping me capture this State Alchemist."

"…huh…?"

The large man took a step over said alchemist and stood directly before Kid. "That's what you were doing, because if you weren't helping me capture this alchemist you were helping this alchemist capture me. But I'm sure that isn't what you were doing, right!?" The words sounded harsh and suspicious.

"…I…well I was…"

"You do know that if you were helping this State Alchemist then that would make you my enemy. You don't want to be my enemy Kid, because then I would have to kill you, and I don't want to kill you. Do YOU want me to kill you?"

"N-no…"

"Good, but the fact of the matter is I still found you with this State Alchemist, and my trust in you isn't as absolute as it was before. Your going to have to earn it back."

"A-and how do I d-do that?"

"Why don't you tell me who this alchemist is, and we'll start from there."

**Chapter Eight: Kid's Apology/Mustang's Plan**

In the few hours that he had been tied up to the post, Edward had made no progress untying the knot that held him in place. The sun wasn't up, but he figured it would rise soon. He couldn't tell where in the camp he was exactly, but since the sound of all the rebels sounded like they were coming from a distance he figured he was probably on the outskirts of their encampment.

With nothing to do he had spent most of the time trying to make sense of what happened. Alphonse seemed to genuinely believe him, but from what Isaac said, Alphonse was working to capture him the whole time. It couldn't be true, but then again…

"Maybe that's why Al wouldn't come with me when I asked him too? He was tricking me the whole time!" Edward yelled as he stomped his feet on the ground. "I'm so stupid!"

As more and more time passed, the alchemist fell deeper and deeper into depression, realizing that he had lost his brother all over again.

**3 days before:**

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Brigadier General! Of course I'm sure! This Palmer guy sounded like he knew what he was talking about."

There was a brief moment of silence, "Okay Fullmetal, I'll send some back up. For now just stay put, these rebels are too dangerous for you to take on alone."

"I never said anything about taking them on alone."

"Come on Fullmetal, don't play stupid. You know just as well as I do that that's exactly what you were planning. Now just stay in Grimrock and don't do anything that might alert the rebels to you're presence. We don't want to lose them again."

"Mustang, these rebels could leave anytime, you know they don't stay in one place for very long. By the time you're back up arrives they could be gone."

"That was an order Fullmetal. Do not leave Grimrock. Is that clear?"

Edward could almost feel his fist smashing into Mustang's face, "Yes sir!" He slammed the phone onto it's receiver.

The general softly placed the phone down onto the receiver. The blonde woman standing near him was quick to ask about the call. "What are you going to do General?"

"Well Hawkeye, It looks like we're taking a trip up north."

"But what if Edward is right, the rebels could leave any day now, are you sure we'll make it in time?"

"I guess we'd better leave now then, huh?"

Annoyed by her superior's careless mood, the colonel was quick to question again. "It'll take me some time to get the troops ready. How soon do you want…"

"Three days." Mustang interrupted.

_**X**_

Edward could see the first few rays of sunlight brightening the sky outside his tent, as they rose over the horizon. He had no idea how long he had been sitting there, all he knew was that there was nothing he could do to get free.

Suddenly he could hear leaves and twigs, crunching and snapping in the distance, and couldn't help but feel it was nothing good coming his way. He braced for the torture he thought they would surely give him as the sound came nearer and nearer. Then just as the sound was right outside the tent, the flap flew open and…

"…oh…it's you…" The State Alchemist said harshly.

Kid stepped into the tent slowly, starring directly at the captive. "…yeah, it's me…"

"What, did they send you to torture me or something?"

"No…"

"They why are you here?"

"…well…because…I wanted to tell you something…"

"What?"

"…I…I wanted to say that…"

"Spit it out!"

"…I wanted to say…"

"Come on! Out with it!"

"…I…I…"

"Don't waste my time! I don't really care why you came anymore!"

"But…!"

"But nothing! You're not my brother; you're just Isaac's pawn. My brother is gone and there's nothing you can do about it! So go…go back to your master, I'm not wasting my time with you anymore! Winry was right, Alphonse is DEAD!"

To Edward's great surprise the brunette threw himself at his feet weeping. "I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

"…"

"It wasn't my fault! When Isaac knocked you out he asked me what I was doing with you. He made me tell him who you were and what we had been doing, he said that if I didn't tell him he would kill you! Then he realized how much of a threat you were. He knew that if you woke up still thinking I believed you then you would try to escape and take me with you. But he couldn't let that happen because he needs me, so he made me trick you to break you. I didn't want to do it! I swear!"

Edward was slightly stunned by the sudden rush of information. "So then…you believe me?"

"Yes!"

The blonde thought for a moment, then asked "Why?"

"…What?"

"Why do you believe me?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said that you remembered the time I told you I hated you, but nothing else right?"

"Yes."

"So you don't know why I said that, right?"

"Yes."

"So, then why do you believe me, if I were you I wouldn't believe a single word. So why do you?" Kid then laid back and sat on the ground in front of Edward, not meeting his gaze. He was fidgeting, so Edward could tell it was something important. "Is this about what you wanted to tell me earlier?"

Kid's eyes shot up and met Edwards then, acknowledging that Edward was right. "Look, ever since our first meeting I've been feeling something I never felt before. Or more likely, something I can't remember feeling. All I know is that deep down inside me, I know you're not lying even if I can't remember anything you say."

"Is that what you wanted to tell me?"

"Well, sort of."

The older boy stared off into the distance as he gathered his thoughts. Kid just waited in the silence for his reply.

"Then will you come with me now, can I take you away from here?"

"No."

"Why not!? If you believe me why won't you come with me?"

"Because we have to stop Isaac!"

"Huh?" Then Edward remembered that Alphonse never was able to finish telling him that story. "Oh yeah, his plan."

After finally releasing Edward, by alchemically breaking apart the rope, Kid told the story.

**Kid Age ???:**

"Our plan?" The brunette questioned in confusion. "What plan?"

"Kid, you hate the state right?" Jovan's voice rang in. "After all, they did kill all of your friends."

"…uh…I guess so…" Kid really couldn't say that he hated the state. Even though the state supposedly killed all of the people who knew him, he didn't feel any hatred for them.

"Good," Isaac chimed in. "then now is the time to get your revenge!"

"Huh?"

"For years the State has waged war on countless innocent countries, completely destroying entire cultures, all the while being unchecked. In just the past thirty years they have expanded their boarders to over ten times their original size. And now they encroach on Drachma, my home. All that keeps my country from attacking are the nearly impassable peaks of Mt. Briggs."

"So what does this have to do with Grimrock?" Alphonse questioned. This plan was sounding less and less appealing by the minute.

"Don't you see? There is an old Xingese saying that goes 'Even the slightest wind from a butterfly's wings, can grow to be a hurricane' or tornado, or something like that who cares! The point is that all we need to do is make it seem as though Drachma is attacking the state, then the state will attack Drachma."

"Wait, so you're saying you want the State to attack Drachma!? I thought you wanted to save your country not destroy it in war!?"

"Who said Drachma would lose? The State is over confident! They have no idea of what Drachma's wrath will do to them!"

Kid couldn't believe his ears. He knew that Isaac and all the other rebels hated the state, but he didn't know their hatred ran this deep. Worst of all, Kid knew he didn't hate the state enough to start a war. "So where do I come in?"

"Well," Jovan answered "since you're the most talented alchemist I've seen since Ishbal, we've decided that you're going to start the attack on grimrock. Then once you've caused enough damage we'll send back up to help you."

"M-ME!"

"Yes…you." Isaac said in a low tone as he starred into Kid's eyes. There was something in Isaac's face, something strange, that the young brunette could see. It was as if Isaac wasn't telling him something, something important. "Our plan isn't finished yet, so for now you can go back to your tent while we work out the details."

After a moment of complete silence, Kid slowly stepped out of the tent and headed for his own.

"Do you think he suspects anything?" Jovan asked as soon as the boy was out of hearing range.

"No, I don't think so."

"Isaac, I've been thinking. When the State Alchemist's attacked, they had unimaginable power. They were able to destroy entire cities all on their own. This boy is strong, maybe not as strong as those alchemists, but still strong."

"What are you getting at?"

"What if the boy doesn't die at Grimrock? What if he survives the attack?

"That's impossible."

"How can you be sure? I know his chances aren't good since the back up we promised him won't be coming, but still."

"He will die at Grimrock, if not by the citizens and police men, then by my hand."

"Sure you won't miss his brain like last time?" Jovan said jokingly.

"No, this time my shot will be fatal."


	9. Soul Alchemist: Kid's Final Battle

The state alchemist returned from the alley nervously searching the area as he walked back to the soldiers waiting for him. "First lieutenant Burnam."

"Yes, Sir?" The First Lieutenant replied.

"Inform the Colonel that we need to move in on the rebels tonight." The Soul alchemist informed his subordinate.

"Yes, Sir!" Said Burnam as he took off down the street toward their base of operations.

The Alchemist looked up at Mt. Briggs, an eerie feeling crept over him. Something wasn't right, he could sense it. "Then again, when isn't something "not right" he said to himself.

As the man began to slowly wander back towards the small inn they were using as their base, he couldn't help but think of his brother. He missed him so much, and couldn't wait to go home. But he was afraid, no one had actually expected the rebels to be here at Grimrock, so finding there was a large group of them at the base of Mt. Briggs wasn't exactly good news.

As the brunette came to the front door of the small inn he was met by First Lieutenant Burnam. "Major Alphonse sir?" The man's voice was nervous.

"Yes David?"

"Are we really going to move in on the rebels tonight?"

"Yes, we are." The First Lieutenant's facial expression dropped then. "What's wrong?"

"Well…how do you know we can trust this Palmer guy?"

"I don't."

**Chapter 9: Kid's Final Battle **

Edward thought while Kid watched. Ed wanted to leave, take his brother and get away from this place. Yet another part of him knew that he had to stay…stay and fight.

"So…what are we going to do?" Kid asked in the silence of the tent.

"Well, we're going to do what we have to do. Isaac needs to be stopped." The older brother replied.

"Alright, I have an idea. Isaac thinks I'm getting ready for the attack in my tent, but he'll no doubt be checking up on me soon, and when he finds I'm not there he'll come here first. So before we do anything we need to get away as soon as possible." And at Kid's very last word the sound of snapping twigs in the distance reached their ears. "Come on let's go!"

The two quickly dashed through the back of the tent. Unfortunately there was nothing but tree's before them. "We can't get away in time, they'll catch us if we try to run." Edward announced as the noise came closer. "We need to hide."

"Right!" The younger said as he clapped his hands and placed them upon the ground.

Seconds later Isaac burst into the tent followed closely by Jovan. "I told you, you shouldn't have trusted that rat! He's made off with our only hostage!"

"Calm down Jovan." The huge man replied calmly. "It hasn't been long since the boy departed from our sight, he couldn't have gotten too far."

The rear flap of the tent flew open as Isaac and Jovan stepped out. Searching the area they could see nothing but tree's and piles of leaves. "Dammit! I told you they'd be gone! Now what are we going to do about Grimrock!"

"Grimrock? We're going to destroy Grimrock remember." The deep voice sounded eerie as it left the mans lips.

"How? We never had a back up plan!"

"The same way we killed the squad of soldiers those three years ago."

"A raid!? You want to raid Grimrock!? We don't have as many men as we did back then! It would be suicide!"

A great whoosh of air scattered the nearby leaves as Isaac turned to face Jovan. "Do not fear, you will get your revenge on the state today, we are powerful enough without the alchemist."

With an angry growl the shorter man turned and marched away, leaving his superior where he stood. Just as Isaac made to leave he stole one last glance towards the woods, when something caught his eye. Only a few feet away was a rather tall tree stump that seemed out of place where it stood. Then a smile came to Isaac's face.

"You hear that Kid! We don't need you, and Grimrock will be destroyed no matter what! So go ahead…try and stop me." And with another great whoosh the man was gone.

The woods were silent for a while after that, but after sometime the muffled cries of two young men rang through the trees. Then, with a burst of energy, the strange looking tree stump exploded, revealing its prisoners. The two men fell to the floor panting heavily.

"Jeez Al! You tryin to KILL US!" The older exclaimed between breaths.

"I'm sorry! I was in a hurry-huf-I forgot to make air holes-huf,huf"

After regaining their breath the two leapt to their feet. "How did Isaac know we were here!?" Edward exclaimed, "And why didn't he kill us!?"

Kid starred at the ground, his fingers fidgeting slightly "Well, Isaac and I would practice my alchemy by transmuting tree stumps into different shapes, so he knows how my alchemy looks."

"Well that makes sense, but why didn't he slaughter us when he had the chance?" Edward asked in confusion.

Kid starred at the ground some more, "I…I think he feels betrayed."

"…what?"

"Well, Isaac and I…well we sort of became friends…"

"…are you serious!?"

"…well…It's not my fault! How was I supposed to know he was the bad guy! Maybe you've forgotten but I have amnesia!"

"Okay, okay! Sorry! But that still doesn't answer the question. Why didn't he kill us?"

"Well…Isaac is a very noble man, killing us like that would have been dishonorable to our friendship. I think he wants me to challenge him in a more honorable way." Kid replied matter of factly.

Edward starred at his brother in confusion. "I don't get it, but if Isaac wants a fight…he'll get one. Come on Al, we've got work to do!" And at that the brothers took off through the wilderness.

"There you are." Jovan said as his superior approached the main tent. Many rebels were beginning to gather their, waiting for news of what they would do now. "So now what Isaac. Is there some special plan for this raid, or are we just going to go in guns-a-blazing?"

Isaac took a long hard look at his men before he spoke. "Men of Drachma! Too long has the State been in power! Too long has Drachma cowered in the shadow of Mt. Briggs. Today, we will show the state that Drachma is still a threat to their people. We will show them that Drachms is their GREATEST THREAT! We will attack Grimrock today, without the help of the alchemist. And we will win!"

There was a low mumbling amongst the men, "And how will we do that," A random man in the crowd yelled, "we only have fifty five men! It would be suicide if we don't use the alchemist!"

"We don't NEED the alchemist! He has abandoned us out of fear!"

"Then he was the smart one!" Another man yelled.

"Are you saying your afraid!?" Isaac yelled, "Are Drachma's finest saying they are scared?" The crowd was silent then, "Listen to me! It is true; we are outnumbered, but not outgunned! We are the soldiers of Drachma, the true soldiers of Drachma! Our country does nothing as the State moves closer and closer to our home, threatening to take our families! We all know what they can do, Jovan is living proof of their destruction."

"Is it really true sir?" A rebel stepped forward to ask Jovan. "Did the state really destroy your homeland? We've all heard the stories in Drachma, the stories of Ishbal being annihilated by the State Alchemists. But we never saw any proof."

The dark skinned man stood silent, his face stoic. He had never spoken of where he was from, all the men knew about him was that he was a friend of Isaac from long ago. "…yes…the stories are TRUE! My entire family was murdered by the State! They have power no living being should ever possess! I watched…as my family…MY BROTHERS AND SISTERS…were turned into human bombs! And used to kill the rest of my family and friends! I am here, with you Drachmians, because I want REVENGE! Revenge against the State for what they did! And I tell you now, if you do nothing the same fate that took my country from me, awaits Drachma!"

For a long time the camp was silent as they all processed the new data. Finally Isaac spoke once more, "What say you men!? Shall we do nothing? Shall we wait and let Drachma be destroyed the way Ishbal was? Or shall we unleash Drachma's fury, and open the gates of HELL!!!" The camp roared with thunderous cheers and applause. "FOREWARD, ON TO GRIMROCK!"

Without hesitation, the entire camp began their march, toward the unsuspecting town of Grimrock.

Bushes stirred as the two brothers leapt out of the woods and onto the boarders of the town. "Come on Al, we have to warn them!"

"Right!" The younger replied as the two took off toward the town.

They headed strait for the small military headquarters and burst through the front doors. Inside there was only a number of about four men sitting at their desks, surprised by the sudden intrusion. "Hey, who are you two, and why did you scare us like that!?" The closest man said.

Edward quickly pulled out his pocket watch and held it high, the metal glinting in the light. "I'm a State Alchemist! Where are all your men?"

"…uh…this is all our men…" The same man as before spoke.

"What!? But this is the northern boarder! Why aren't there more soldiers here!?"

"…well…with Mt. Briggs being so big an all, there wasn't any need for many soldiers."

The brothers looked to one another, dismay painted on their faces. "Al, you go the the police station and inform any one there of what's happening."

"Right!" And Alphonse was off.

"As for you guys." Edward said turning back to the four soldiers before him. "Where's your weapons cache?"

"Weapons? What for? What's going on!?" Another soldier exclaimed.

"Just do as I say! Go get as many weapons as you can, and meet up with the police in the north part of town near the tree line." For a moment the four men stood their ground, unsure of how to react. "GET MOVING!"

Some time later Edward returned to the tree line to meet his brother and a count of about ten police men. "This is all there was?"

"Yes, also I've had them alert the towns people to evacuate." Kid replied mechanically.

"Good job Al." Then turning to the fourteen men standing before him he said, "Listen up! I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist, and I was sent here to investigate the woods surrounding this town to see if allegations that a small rebel force was in the area were true. In fact they are, and these rebels from Drachma are headed here as we speak."

The small group of men began to whisper amongst themselves until one spoke. "How many are there?"

"Around fifty." Kid announced.

"FIFTY!" The small crowd bellowed. "We can't take on fifty rebels!"

"Your right, you can't." The state alchemist replied. "Not this anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"You men have lived in this town for years right? You know this place like the back of your hand right?"

"…well…yeah, but…"

"This is YOUR town, are you going to let these Drachmians take it from you?" The crowd didn't reply. "Not only are they going to try and take it from you, but they are going to try and take it from your families as well!" More silence, "This is your home! Use that to your advantage and teach these rebels to never mess with Grimrock again! What do you say!?" Each of the men in the crowd looked at each other, unsure of what to do. "WHAT DO YOU SAY!?"

"Yeah! Let's show these damn Drachmians what Grimrock is made of!" A soldier yelled. Soon all the men were cheering. "Okay, so what do we do Sir?"

"Alright," Edward looked to his brother and gave him a smile, "This is the plan."

All that could be heard was the wind cutting through the trees, and the soft crackling under the dark skinned man's feet. He was searching, searching for his prey. He was all alone as he slowly stalked through the trees. All alone as he was watched from a secret place.

"Come on, where are you?" The man whispered to himself. "Come out so I can KILL you Kid!"

Suddenly there was a burst of leaves and blur of gold, followed closely by "Who you callin' so short they get called kid at the age of twenty-one!!!" The alchemist exploded.

"What the…" The Ishbalan questioned as the short blonde fumed. "You're the State Alchemist Isaac caught!"

"Yeah, the one and only Fullmetal Alchemist! And you must be Jovan!"

"Where is Kid!? Isaac said Kid would come!"

"Oh well, I guess that's too bad, cause you got me instead!" With a clap and a loud 'bashoom' the Fullmetal alchemist was armed with his trademark sword.

"UGH! You damn alchemist! Your evil magic will not save you today! You will pay for what you did to my country…to my FAMILY!" At that moment the man pulled out a beautiful sword, engraved with Ishbalan writings and symbols. "This sword that was handed down my blood line for gernerations will be the cause of your demise!"

"Bring it!"

With a flurry of leaves and dirt flying into the air, both men lunged foreward charging full speed toward each other. Meeting with a loud clash of metal the two bounced off each other's blade and quickly recovered. Jovan attacked fiercely, only to be countered by the skilled alchemist.

"Give it up Jovan! You can't win!"

"You will PAY!" The Ishbalan attacked even more determinedly, harshly lunging his blade toward Edward.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you and your family" The alchemist exclaimed as the skillfully defended himself, "But killing innocent people isn't going to solve anything!"

After being knocked back by a swift kick to the chest, Jovan knelt on the ground to recover his breath. "The state shed the blood of the innocent first, 'huf, huf' I'm only returning the favor!"

"You don't need to do this! The state has completely reversed the Ishbalan policy! Things are getting better now!"

"That means nothing! Can the State reverse the death of my brother and sister! Can they reverse the deaths of all my friends and mentors!"

"…" The alchemist was silent.

"I thought so. Now, let us end this Fullmetal." The man stood once more, starring fiercely into the eyes of his enemy.

With a small nod, Ed acknowledged Jovan's request.

"DIEEEEE!" The Ishbalan man yelled as he charged once more.

Edward leapt out of danger just as Jovan's sword slashed the space he had just occupied. As soon as he landed he found himself deflecting a flurry of attacks.

The disrupted leaves flew in the air, falling as they had once fallen from the trees.

As soon as the opportunity presented itself, Edward struck the winning blow, and Jovan fell with the leaves.

Lying on the ground, the defeated Ishbalan looked up at his enemy. "I hate you! I hate you for what you did!"

"I wasn't enlisted when the State had its campaign against Ishbal!" The alchemist defended.

"It doesn't matter! You fight for the state! You are a dog of the military! And to me you will always be a cursed State Alchemist!" The man exclaimed in complete hatred, as he clenched his wound.

Edward was silent for a while, his eyes somber. "…you may be right about a few things…yes I am a State Alchemist and therefore a dog of the military…and I may even be cursed…even damned…but I do NOT fight for the State!"

The man then clapped and returned his arm to it's former state, then turned and began to walk away.

"Hey! Where are you going!? Your just going to let my slowly die here! Finish me damn it!"

"Your not going to die, your wound isn't lethal."

The wounded Ishbalan sat up and starred at the back of his former opponent…and laughed.

"…huh? What's so funny?" Edward questioned offended.

"Just like you damn State Alchemists. Always high on power. You don't get it do you Fullmetal?"

"What are you talking about?" The blonde was suspicious.

"This is a fight to the death, one of us is going to die today." At that Jovan pulled out a pistol from his holster and aimed it directly toward Edward.

"Give it up! Your defeated Jovan!" Ed pleaded, he knew that if he really wanted too, he could close the distance between the two and finish Jovan off before he shot. "I don't want to have to kill you!"

"Yes, but as you said, I am defeated. Yet I still live. One of us must die, this was a fight to the death!"

"JOVAN!" Edward shrieked in horror as the man placed the gun to his own head. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"I've been waiting for this day for a long time young alchemist. You see I miss my family. And now I can die honorably, so that I can once again see their faces." Jovan's voice was strangely calm, almost peaceful.

"Look, you don't have to do this! There are…"

"Damn you State Alchemist!"

Alphonse jumped when he heard a gunshot in the distance. He silently wished for the safe return of Edward as he finished up the preparations.

"Uh…Alphonse is it?" One of the soldiers asked. He got no reply, "Excuse me."

"Huh?" Kid turned his head away from the window he was peering through. "Oh right, Alphonse…yes that's my name."

The soldier gave him a strange look before he continued, "Right…um anyway, where did Fullmetal go? Why did he leave?"

"…well…the leader of these rebels knows me very well. He knows that I would try to stop him in the woods rather than wait for him here so that I wouldn't risk the lives of the towns people. So he probably sent out his second in command to try and track me down."

"So then why did Fullmetal go?"

"Because if I went and faught his second in command, there would be no one here who knows Isaac's strategies."

"Isaac…? Is that the leader?"

"Yes…"

"If you don't mind my asking, how do you know each other so well?"

"…I guess you could say we were once…friends."

"Friends?" Kid didn't reply, "…I'm gonna go check up on the other men."

"Ok."

And the soldier was gone, leaving the young alchemist alone to his thoughts. In the peaceful silence the man thought of how unexpected this all was. He could remember a time where practicing his alchemy under the watchful eye of Isaac was fun at times. He could remember the talks they had, of honor and loyalty.

Isaac was always there for him, always defending him when the other men in the camp treated him unfairly for being the "new guy". Kid never really knew why Isaac defended him so passionately. That strange compassion, that emotion made Kid feel like he wasn't alone sometimes, almost like he had someone…almost like he had a father…

Kids nostalgic thoughts would not last for long though, "Alphonse! We've spotted them!" The soldier from before said as he rushed into the room.

"Ok, do exactly as Edward said, do not make your presence known until my mark."

"Yes sir!" The soldier then ran out of the room and down the stairs.

"It's time." Kid announced as he slid open the window and leapt down to the street floor.

"Alright men! This is it! Let's make Drachma proud!" Isaac yelled to the huddled men as they stood on the outskirts of the town. "Remember to leave some alive so that they can tell others in the State who did this! Other than those lucky few…leave none alive."

The men once again marched toward the town on Grimrock, and emerged from the tree line. They quickly ran into the streets, but stopped immediately.

"…were is everybody?" One of the men asked.

Isaac knew immediately what happened to the people, "Damn you Kid." He whispered to himself.

"Sir?" The men were looking to him now, wondering what was their next move.

"The town has been evacuated. But that doesn't mean we can't show the State we mean business. We will burn this city to the ground!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The men twirled around to face the young man that stood behind them. "It's not safe to play with fire, you may get burned."

Isaac slowly turned to meet his enemy's gaze, "KID!"

"That isn't my name! My name is Alphonse Elric!" Suddenly all the men raised their guns, "…"

"NO! The rest of you men do as I said, destroy this town. Leave this one to me." His tone was cold, so cold it sent a shiver down Kid's spine.

The men quickly dispatched running in every direction, but not long after they separated did gun shots fill the air. "Their in the buildings!" One of the rebels yelled.

"How many?" Another questioned.

"I…I don't know…their everywhere!"

Rebels fell in every direction, as random windows lit up with the shots of State soldiers and police.

"Quick, into the buildings! Find them and Kill them all!"

Rebels scattered into any random building looking for cover or the enemy, until after a while the streets were once again eerily clear. Only two men stood on the streets of Grimrock now, two once friends, now enemies.

"I treated you like a son." The huge man said in his husky voice.

"You lied to me…about everything…just so you could USE ME!"

"Your right…I did use you…and I was going to let you die here…but then I realized something…"

"Oh…and what is that?"

"You have great power Kid, unlike any alchemist I've ever seen. You also know loyalty and honor, two things most men in this world lack. If I had let you die that way I could never live with my self from the shame. You deserve better, which is why I was going to let you live after Grimrock, and sacrifice Jovan instead…"

"…what?" Kid was surprised.

"With you as my second in command, we could have really devastated the State! With my soldiers and your incredible alchemy, the State would have trembled on it's knees!" There was a strange look in Isaac's eyes, almost as if he could see something far off in the distance. "But then, that damn State Alchemist interfered and ruined everything." Kid was totally silent, unsure of how to react to all this new information. Suddenly a glint of silver shown through the flap of Isaac's long trench coat. "Goodbye…Kid…"

Time slowed down as Kid realized this was going to be his death. There was no way he could get out of this one, and immediately he thought of Edward and how much he would miss him. There were so many memories he would never remember, so many times spent with Edward he would never know. All he could see was Edwards face, his smile…his eyes…

"MOVE!!!" And then Kid was violently shoved, landing on his side. Looking up he saw a bright gold intensified by the sun, it looked like an angel.

BANG

**Alphonse age: 17**

Twigs snapped and crinkled as the men set up camp. Soldiers in blue uniforms were pitching tents and starting fires. The day had been long for the men and they were ready to sleep.

"Sir?"

"Yes First lieutenant Burnam?" The Soul Alchemist said, stopping his tent pitching.

"Are we going to move in on the rebels tomorrow?"

Alphonse quickly searched his surroundings making sure there was no one in hearing distance. "Don't say anything, but yes we are." Burnam's face instantly dropped, Al could see the worry in his eyes. "…don't worry David, you'll be fine…I promise."

"Well…It's not me I'm worried about."

"Huh?"

"You see, I've got a girl back home. She and I love each other very much. Before I enlisted I promised her I wouldn't be in any battles since the State is reversing all of it's war policies. I just…if I died tomorrow…it would cause her a great deal of pain…"

"You're worried about what will happen to her if she loses you."

"…yeah…"

Alphonse liked Burnam, even though David was a year older than him, David always seemed to treat him like an older brother. "Don't worry Dave, I'll make her love will return to her."

The First Lieutenant smiled, "Thanks sir."

"For tonight, just call me Al."

"…Okay…Al…"

The sun was beginning to set then and the sky lit up with beautiful colors. The two watched the clouds roll by, admiring the tranquility.

"So…have you ever loved someone Al?"

The alchemist didn't reply right away, not until he took his eyes off the sunset and focused them on the ground. "…yes…I did…"

"…what happened…If you don't mind my asking?" Burnam Added quickly.

"No, its okay." Al took a deep breath before continuing. "I loved someone, very much so, but there were complications…"

"What complications?"

"Well our relationship…let's just say there were certain aspects of our relationship that put us at risk."

"What do you mean?"

"I was afraid that if people found out about us, then both my lover and I would lose many things we hold dear. I didn't want that to happen, so in the end…I left that person."

"So…you were afraid of what other people would think?"

"Well…more or less…"

Burnam didn't reply right away, but eventually continued. "Forgive me for being so blunt sir…but that was stupid."

"What!?"

"If you truly love some one, from the bottom of your heart, then who cares what the rest of the world thinks."

"…but…it's not that simple…"

"Well, shouldn't it be?"

"What do you mean?"

"Love, is it really that complicated. If you love someone, there isn't some test you've got to take to verify that you do. You just do. So who cares what the consequences may be, nothing is more important than love."

The alchemist starred at David long and hard before bowing his head down and whispering, "Idiot Alphonse!"

"What was that Al?"

"Thank you David."

"For what?"

"For knowing what love is."

"Huh?"

"Nothing, never mind. You should get more rest, tomorrows gonna be a big day."

BOOM, the sound of a small explosion startled Alphonse out of his sleep. He quickly threw on his jacket, not bothering to button it up, and rushed out side.

"What the!?" It was chaos before Al's eyes, his men were being slaughtered by unseen gunshots from the trees. Immediately he thought of Burnam. "I've got to find him!"

Running through the camp and hiding behind anything he could Al searched the area. All he could see were his frantic soldiers scattering through the woods. It was like a war zone, grenades exploded, people screamed in agony, and bullets tore through everything, including Alphonse's side.

"Agh!!!" He yelled in pain as he clenched his side. "I have to find David!"

He quickly rose to his feet and began to dash in the direction he had seen the First Lieutenant leave the night before. Then there they were, the Drachmian rebels Palmer had informed him off, they were everywhere.

With a clap and a 'bashoom' two of the rebels were encased in rock. "Ugh!!!" Another bullet tore through his shoulder. "BURNAM!!" he took off once more.

Finally reaching the tent he rushed in…and there Burnam was…covered in his own blood. "S-sir?"

"David!" Al rushed to his side as Burnam lay on the ground clenching his stomach. "David, hang on! Please just hang on!"

"A-al…t-the rebels-s…their h-here…"

"I know, I know, just please hang on!"

Burnam began to jerk violently, "A-AL…S-SIR…"

"Stay with me!" Al pleaded as the tears fell. "Don't go, I promised…you can't go!"

"A-Alana…I can s-see her A-al…Al-alana." At that final word…he was gone."

"David? DAVID!? NO! NO I PROMISED YOU! I PROMISED!" A loud explosion interrupted Alphonse's mourning. And he knew what needed to be done.

Quickly rushing out of the tent the clapped his hands and encased the nearest rebel in stone. But he soon realized that wouldn't be enough, there were too many. Then he heard it.

"Ha,ha,ha,ha!" The voice was booming and husky, it came from the center of their camp, so the alchemist followed it. "Aha,ha,ha,ha!"

Finally reaching his destination, he saw the horrible voice's source, he was stunned. There before him stood a huge man, but most noticeable were his four metal limbs, his two auto-mail legs were thick and looked extraordinarily powerful. His two arms were just as amazing except one had a large barrel where the hand should have been, and the other had a long sword protruding from the wrist.

The man's gun fired mercilessly upon the soldiers, his long sword slashed any who came too close. An anger boiled in Alphonse's blood, unlike any he had ever felt before.

"DAMN YOU!" He yelled as he clapped his hands together and smacked the ground. A large stone sculpture of a woman with braided hair rose from the ground, and with another clap the stone warrior came to life.

The huge man quickly spotted the statue coming toward him and opened fire, but before the rock could be completely obliterated, a swift kick toppled the man over. Seeing his chance, the alchemist rushed toward the man ready to strike.

"…" To Al's great surprise the man quickly rose, his auto-mail legs propelled him faster than Al thought possible. "Ugh!" He was quickly smacked by the large gun-barrel arm, and flung many feet.

"Ha,ha,ha! You must be that State Alchemist Plamer was talking about. I'm going to enjoy killing you!"

Thinking quickly Alphonse transmuted a wall between he and his attacker. "What the!? How did you do that without a circle!?" The man bellowed as he quickly smashed the wall down. "Ack!"

Alphonse quickly recovered and attacked, knocking the behemoth back. "I don't need a circle!"

"That's impossible! Only one State Alchemist has ever achieved that feat, and your not him!"

"SHUT UP! YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Alphonse thrust himself toward his foe and attacked with all his might, but the man's legs proved too fast for him.

"So you use your arms as a circle eh?" He said as he dodged the attacks. "Usually I disrupt alchemist's arrays so that they can't perform, but you don't use one. No matter, I'll just have to improvise!"

And before Al could see it coming, the man's gun barrel landed on his left shoulder, "Ah!" and fired. "AAAGH!"

The force of the blast threw Alphonse back, flinging his jacket clean off. With lighting speed the man closed the distance between the two and kicked the alchemist in the side, flinging him even farther.

"Ha, ha! Pathetic State Alchemist!" Alphonse slowly rose again and as soon as he was on his feet he painfully rose his left hand to meet the other. "Oh no you don't!"

With incredible speed the man rushed foreword and swung his mighty sword. "AAAAAAGGGGHHHH!!!" The pain was excruciating. With a sickening thud, the young man's left arm hit the ground, followed closely by its owner.

"Damn you're a tough one! I thought for sure destroying your shoulder would do the trick, but oh no! I had to take the whole damn arm off!" The enemy said as he slowly approached his prey.

Alphonse lay on his back, broken and bleeding, completely helpless. "This is a great day for Drachma! Look around you dog of the military. Your men fall under the guns of Drachma's proud! And now I will add another alchemist to my death toll." The huge beast stood over his opponent and aimed his barrel directly in between his eyes. "Any last words?"

Alphonse starred down the barrel, and realized this was it. Edward wouldn't be coming to save him this time. He would never even see Edward again, and all that filled his heart was... "Regret!"

Just then a stray bullet collided with the huge metal arm knocking it off aim.

BANG

"Damn it!" He quickly looked around to see if the area was safe, then returned his gaze upon the alchemist. He was silent as the night, his eyes shut lightly. "Ah well, at least he makes a pretty corpse…HA!"

Leaving the alchemist where he lay, the huge man and his mechanical arms and legs resumed their bloody reign of chaos. Soldier after soldier fell under his guns, until finally all who wore blue uniforms were dead. All except one.

"Isaac! HEY, ISAAC!" A dark skinned man yelled to his superior.

"What is it Jovan?" Said the commander as he approached his second in command's position.

"Look, this ones still alive."

"What!? That can't be. I shot him in the head!"

Inspecting the body more closely, Jovan then replied. "He was hit in the head, but it looks like you just missed his brain."

"Even so, with his injuries and blood loss he should be dead! There's something special about this alchemist."

Jovan's eyes flew open, "This young man is a State Alchemist?" Isaac nodded, and the Ishbalan immediately pulled out his pistol. "Then let me finish him off!"

"NO!"

By this time all the men in the area had stopped to watch the drama, and to see the outcome of the alchemist's fate.

"What do you mean, no!? He's a State Alchemist! He deserves to die!"

Isaac didn't answer immediately; instead he starred at the mess of a man before of him thinking. "…this kids been shot more times than anyone else here, beaten badly, lost an arm, and shot in the head yet his heart is still beating. There's something in this alchemist, some great will to live that keeps him living, as though he feels he needs to live for something…or maybe even someone…"

"How can you tell all that!? How do you know he's not just really lucky?"

"Because I've been in his position before, beaten and broken, inches from death. If it weren't for my will to live I wouldn't be standing before you now, literally." The huge metal arms rose into the air as Isaac admired their beauty.

"So then what are we going to do with him."

Isaac looked around, searching the area, he found the arm of his enemy, and an idea formed in his head. "If he wants to live that badly, we'll let him live. That way we can use him as a ransom against the State. But we can't let them know we have him until he recovers or else they'll send the entire military at us…"

Jovan stood patiently waiting for his superior to continue. "…so then what do we do…"

"We need to make it look like he died here, make it look like he was utterly destroyed." As he said this, the large man walked some distance away and picked up a tattered and bloody military jacket. "We need to leave proof that he was killed here, but this jacket alone won't do."

"What are you getting at Isaac?" The superior's eyes darted to the ground near Jovan's feet. Looking down, Jovan found his answer.

"BROTHER!!!" Alphonse yelled in dismay as he watched his beloved fall to the ground. The pain in his head was excruciating as all the memories of his life flooded in from some unknown source. But none of that mattered; all that did was getting to his love. Rushing to his brother's side he quickly lifted his head onto his lap. "Brother, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I did, for what I said. I didn't mean any of it. I'm so sorry! Brother, please don't hate me! Please be okay, please!" Al mumbled frantically.

Edward stared up into his brother's eyes. "A-Alphonse? Are your memories…?"

"Yes! I remember now. I remember everything. Are you okay!?" The younger brother said as he searched Edward's body up and down.

"Yeah, I think I'm fine." Edward cringed, "I don't think he hit any vital organs at least. But it sure does hurt a lot!"

"This is all very touching but…" Isaac's booming voice rang through the street, "I believe we have a score to settle." And at that, his huge over coat was flung into the air revealing the mighty metal limbs. Alphonse starred at the shining arms and legs, it was hard to believe he hadn't seen them in three years, because to him it felt like just yesterday that he was battling them.

"Holy crap! That exlains why he could move so fast!" Edward said looking from his position in Alphonse's lap. "I've never seen..." Then he remembered, and looking to his beloved brother's left arm, it all made sense.

"And that's why Isaac had such a good auto-mail engineer at hand, that's why my auto-mail is so good." Alphonse answered, then looked up to his enemy. "Alright Isaac, let's end this."

"It would be my pleasure." The husky voice whispered as the giant metal barrel pointed toward the two alchemists.

"…" Alphonse couldn't do anything from his position, he slowly rested Edwards head down and stood over him.

"good bye Kid!"

"Alphonse! MOVE!"

RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA

The sound was deafening, as the bullets created a dense fog while they hit the ground. All that could bee seen once Isaac opened fire was smoke. "huh…that was easy." The large man commented. "Looks like the runt didn't have such a strong will after……….WHAT?"

Once the dust settled and the fog cleared, the glinting metal of the beautifully designed shield which Alphonse had transmuted from his metal arm, shone bright in the afternoon sun. The shield was large and elegant, and in the middle, Isaac could see what looked like a cross with a snake slithering up it. Alphonse stood then with his shield attached and held to the side. "Your not gonna get away with that this time!"

"GYAAAAA!" Isaac roared in anger as he lunged toward his opponent once again after three years.

"Come on!" Alphonse answered with a growl, and the battle was on.

Isaac swung his mighty blade, only to be deflected by the beautiful shield. The smaller fighter recovered and quickly retaliated with a series of kicks and jabs to the body. Stumbling a few feet, Isaac's lightning fast legs tore through the air as his kick just barely missed Al's head. The giant swung everything he had at his enemy, but couldn't seem to connect any of his blows. Alphonse flipped and twirled marvelously, it was as if after three years he hadn't forgotten any of his moves. Edward watched in awe, the Soul Alchemist was truly back.

"Damn you Kid!" Isaac howled as the alchemist landed a swift kick to the stomach.

"Give up Isaac!" Alphonse yelled as he continued his attack, "You can't win!"

"I'll kill you!"

The fight continued as Isaac swung his sword viciously, aiming for deadly strikes. Yet no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't even nick the alchemist. It was determination that drove Alphonse now, determination that drove his fists and legs. He would defeat Isaac here. He would get revenge, three years worth of it. He would leave this place with his brother, his love.

Isaac's long barrel arm rushed forward and stopped it's aim over Al's face, but before a single bullet could hit him the shield was there. Once the bombardment of shots was over, Al rushed toward his enemy slamming into him with great force.

"HUFF!!!" Isaac mumbled as the wind was literally knocked out of him.

With a great cloud of dust the giant was finally down. Alphonse stood triumphant over his adversary. "Now, give up Isaac. It's over."

"huff, huff, no little alchemist, huff, your mistaken."

Suddenly it was apparent to Alphonse that he was surrounded by Isaac's men. There wasn't all of Isaac's men there, but enough to do the job.

"Damn it!" Edward growled as he stood to his feet, pain racing through his body as he clutched his stomach.

Alphonse slowly walked over and took Edward's side, "What now brother?"

"Well, we're gonna have to fight." The men were beginning to raise their guns now.

"…brother…in case we don't make it out of this, do you remember when I came to get you out of that tent?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, I never really told you what I wanted too, I was too afraid."

"Oh yeah, that's right…what was it."

"…I love you."

Edward quickly turned his attention to Alphonse. He stared into those huge grey eyes he loved so much. "…I know you do…"

"Okay men," Isaac barked as he got to his feet, "fire on my mark!"

The brothers stood tall,

"Ready!"

unafraid of death.

"AIM!"

Because they had eachother.

BOOOOM!

"WHAT THE HELL!!" Isaac yelled in complete surprise. A huge explosion sent many of his men flying through the air and covered the street in smoke and dust. Once the ashes cleared enough to see, Isaac could clearly make out the culprit, "MUSTANG!!!"

"Hello Isaac, long time no see." The General said coolly, just as a small army of soldiers rushed into battle with the rebels.

Chaos ensued as soldier fought with the rebels on the cramped town streets. Bullets flew everywhere as the two brothers watched in awe.

Suddenly Alphonse caught the General's eye, and he immediately rushed over. He quickly grasped the younger man by the shoulder's holding him there tightly to get a look at his face. "Alphonse? You really were alive."

"Hello General, it's good to see you again."

The man shook himself from his shock and returned a small smile.

"I TOLD YOU HE WAS ALIVE!"

"Of course he was alive, I knew it all along." Mustang replied calmly.

"………………WHAAAAAAT!?"

"It was obvious he was alive Fullmetal, you were just too short to realize it."

"………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Edward fumed furiously, "WHO YOU CALLIN SO SHORT HE COULDN'T TELL HIS OWN BROTHER WAS ALIVE THROUGH STRANGE DREAMS!!!"

"…Brother, that doesn't even make sense."

"I hate to break up this reunion of yours but…...I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!!!" Isaac howled in anger.

Mustang snapped his fingers and blew a small burst of flame into Isaacs face, knocking him down. "Go Alphonse, take your brother and get him to safety. I'll take care of…"

"No!"

"What?"

"I'm sorry General, but this is my fight."

Mustang starred into Alphonse's eyes, and knew he wasn't going to change his mind. "…okay Al, I'll get Edward out of here. But don't you dare go and die! I'll have to listen to Edwards childish rants for years!"

"um hello I'm right here…" Edward interjected.

"Thanks General, he's hurt so you'll probably have to carry him, it won't be that hard."

"hey what's that supposed to mean!"

"Alright Alphonse, I'll make sure Fullmetal is safe."

"Can I have any say in this? It is ME we're talking about!"

Alphonse turned to his beloved then and looked deep into his eyes, this could be the last time he did so. Grasping him in a tight embrace he whispered into his ear. "Brother, you have to go. This is my fight now…I won't die this time."

Edward hugged back as hard as he could, afraid to lose his beloved once more to Isaac. "…Okay Al…kick his ass!"

"Will do." And with that Edward quickly released his love and retreated with Mustang away from danger.

The battle around them raged on as Isaac and his opponent starred into each other's heart. Now was the real battle, the battle of two who once called each other friends. One would die today.

"Are you ready Kid?"

"Are you?"

"You know me Kid, I'm always ready to kill."

"But are you ready to die?"

"Come now kid," Isaac said mockingly, "you couldn't hurt a fly! You were always so cautious during training, making sure you didn't hurt any birds or squirrels. You couldn't kill me as much as you could those animals."

"Kid couldn't, but I'm not Kid. My name is Alphonse Elric, son to Trisha Elric and brother to Edward Elric. I remember that now, I remember who I am, and I remember what you took from me." The images of Edward's sad eyes that last time he saw them before coming here flashed in his mind along with the blood stained friend that died in front of his very eyes. "Knowing that, I'm unafraid of the consequences of taking a life, just as you took mine."

Isaacs face was stern now, "So that's how it is then…'Alphonse'"

"This is for David…and my brother!" The Soul alchemist dashed foreward, closing this distance between his target and himself.

"COME THEN, COME AND KILL ME!!!" Isaac roared.

With a tremendous clash Isaac's sword smashed into Alphonse's shield. The smaller man quickly recovered from the attack and wasted no time in throwing a flurry of punches at his enemy. Isaac's body recoiled from the barrage of attacks as he tried to escape Alphonse's fury. The huge gun arm swung through the air headed straight for the alchemist's head, missing only by inches. Al retaliated with a series of combos further injuring his opponent and with a swift kick to the abdomen Isaac skid backwards against the cement street.

"I don't think you were properly acquainted with my teacher the first time you met her," Alphonse said matter-of-factly. "I think it's time you two got to know each other a bit better." And with flashes of alchemy, stone statues of the braid haired woman were on the attack, four on each side of Isaac each coming from a different direction.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!!!" Isaac yelled as the statues unleashed hell on him.

RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!!!

Statue after statue fell until all lay on the ground in pieces and the air was filled with the dust from their shattered concrete bodies.

"'huff,huff' Where are you dammit!!!" Isaac yelled into the dense fog.

"HERE!" The voice came from above as Alphonse fell from the heavens, smashing his shield into Isaac's face.

"OOOFFFFF!!!" He muttered as the giant man fell to the ground.

Alphonse stood above him, the evening sun creating a silhouette in Isaac's eyes. "So what now…you going to shoot me in the head?"

"…no, I'm not an animal like you. Get up!" The younger stepped back and waited.

"You know Kid," The giant man grunted as he stood to his feet. "my training seems to have made you a damn good fighter. Last time I fought you, it wasn't this hard."

"It isn't your training that's making me fight this hard."

"…oh? Well, there's only one thing it could be then. Were you in love before you came here?"

"…huh?" Alphonse said in confusion, how could Isaac know that.

"You were in love weren't you, and you lost the one you cared about when I shot you." Isaac's husky voice was calm as he said this.

"…"

"I was once in love as well you see. But my love was taken from me…by the state…" There was a strange look in Isaac's eyes, something Al had never seen there before. "…she was Jovan's sister you see…she was killed in the war in Ishbal…that day, three years ago…it was my revenge for my lost love. I had never fought so hard until that day, and ever since I have never matched my skill on that day. Something happens to people when they lose someone they love…it goes beyond rational thinking. I knew you were in love from the first time I fought you, the look in your eyes told me so. I also knew this day would come, and you would take your revenge. I can't lie though; I secretly prayed that it wouldn't."

"I see." Alphonse replied, unsure of how to react to all this information.

"You and I are very much alike Kid, oh sorry 'Alphonse'. Although you may not see it now, someday you will. The only real difference between us is that I don't think you've truly lost the one you care for, have you?" Alphonse slowly shook his head in agreement. "…good…I guess the only thing to do now is take you vengeance on me isn't it." The young man nodded in agreement. "As soon as this is over, leave this place…leave it and never come back. Go straight to the one you love and stay there, don't you dare go anywhere because one day they may not be waiting for you anymore, and it will only be then that you realize how much they mean to you."

"…okay…I will…" Al answered truthfully.

With one last look into each others eyes, the two opponents took their positions. "Goodbye…Kid…"

"…goodbye Isaac…"

Each second took hours as the two rushed to each other in battle for the last time. Alphonse's metal arm and flesh hand fought furiously as Isaac's expertly crafted limbs flew through the air. The fight was incredible yet unnoticed amongst the turmoil in the streets between the rebels and the soldiers. No one would ever know of the ferocity of the duel. No one would ever see the care each took to make sure their blows were on point. No one would ever feel the immense emotion that flooded the air around them.

After what seemed like an eternity Isaac fell to the ground, defeated. His body was bloody, broken and his breath came short. The amount of damage done to him from the metal shield Alphonse wielded was unfathomable.

Alphonse slowly wobbled over and fell to his knees besides his defeated foe. His own body had it's own damage but nothing as severe as Isaac's.

"Con-congratulations Kid. Y-you can f-finally go home."

"Yes, I finally can." The alchemists replied softly.

"…y-you do as I s-said y-you hear? Go back t-to the one you c-care for n-now…and d-don't you ever l-leave them"

"…I will…"

Isaac's eyes starred to the sky, and he took his final breath.

Edward lay in the medical tent, away from all the fighting on the other side of town. He noticed the gunfire had stopped some time ago and that the soldiers were beginning to return now. Peering through the open flap in his tent he searched for his brother amongst the men. Suddenly there was a glint, of something metal. It wasn't a gun or a badge, it was auto mail, and he knew exactly who's it was. Ignoring the pain in his side, Ed leapt out of the cot, paying no attention to the nurse's complaints, and ran straight toward the glinting metal.

"Alpho…!?" Stopping dead in his tracks he could see now that it was much bigger auto mail, and I wasn't attached to anything. A soldier was holding it up, showing other soldiers.

"…I took it off some rebel lying in the street, the guy was huge!"

Edward's hope slowly sank, and a fear crept up in his heart. But then he heard something, something that nearly brought tears to his eyes. "Brother?"

Ed twirled around, praying his mind was playing tricks on him like it did when he slept. There before him was the most beautiful sight he had seen in years. "Alphonse!"

Alphonse stood there, his long hair messy and dirty. His cloths ripped and his body bruised. "I'm here brother, can we go home now?"

Neither Ed nor Alphonse could remember much of the rest of that day besides the tight embrace they shared for almost an hour. They didn't really cared what happened after that, all that mattered was that they were together. Never again would they leave each other alone, never again would they question their relationship. They would live happy lives together, always cherishing what they had.

Alphonse never forgot what Burnam and Isaac had told him. He remembered them every day he spent with Edward.

The End 


End file.
